Kagami
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Seis años después de la guerra de invierno y cinco años después de la batalla contra los fullbringers. Ahora, Yama ha caido en un ataque que al parecer, Inoue es la responsable, ¿será su venganza? Ella ya no es la misma de antes y tampoco esta sola.
1. Volviendo al pueblo

Definitivamente muchos van a pensar "Esta tia no para de imaginar" o "Que esta tia n tiene vida social"... pues es AMBOS! jajajajaja xDDD bueno, tengo algo, pero yo vivo mucho tiempo en mi imaginacion que en el mundo real xDDD

Este fic me gusta porque quise siempre esperimentar con Orihime... una sexy bitch! Si amigos, aqui Orihime ya no es una sweet girl! Va a patear traseros! (algo parecido a mi fic "Balas de Amor", quien no lo ha leido... tiene tarea xDDD)

**ADVERTENCIA**: Escenas de violencia, de vez en cuando escenas "calientes" xDDDDD y personajes fuera de caracter, etc, etc.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tite Kubo es el verdadero creador de Bleach y sus personajes. Lo que me pertenece es la trama y los personajes inventados.

**Kagami.**

**Capitulo 1: Volviendo al pueblo.**

_¿Por qué ella no estaba también en su habitación?_

_-¿Dónde está Inoue?_

_Sus amigos agacharon la cabeza, incapaces de decirle la verdad, pero sabían que tarde o temprano él lo descubriría y era mejor que se lo dijeran ellos que a enterarse por tercero._

_-Inoue-san…. – Habló Ishida mirando hacia otro lado. – Inoue-san se ha ido._

Despierta sobresaltado por su sueño…

Se levantó de la cama y busco con la iluminación posible uno de los cajones del escritorio, sacando una pulsera de hombre, plateada y con el grabado de su fecha de nacimiento siendo rodeado por flores de seis pétales a su izquierda y derecha.

_Ella dejó esto para ti, dijo que era tu regalo de cumpleaños._

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, cabreado por recordar de nuevo esas palabras de Rukia.

Sus poderes regresaron hace cinco años, sus amigos Shinigamis volvieron a su vida, entonces… ¿Por qué Inoue no?

Maldijo al viejo Yamamoto, si quería devolverle el favor por salvar el mundo… ¡Entonces tráigale a Inoue de regreso!

Al haber derrotado a los Fullbringe hace cinco años, le preguntó a los Shinigami si sabían algo de ella, el único que le habló fue Renji, comentándole que la chica se había ido a vivir donde la tía, que la estuvo manteniendo económicamente, en un pueblo llamado Rachael hale (si, tiene nombre de una raza de perro), un pueblo pequeño y bastante alejado, incluso había que cruzar un barco transbordador y era todo campo, casi similar a las épocas de Salem, incluso eran iguales de misteriosa, se contaban muchos cuentos urbanos sobre…

No, eso ya sería salir de tema.

Ahora tenía 21 años, estaba por terminar los siete años de medicina (a causa de que adelanto ramos para avanzar) y luego conseguiría su magister. Trabajaba en las noches en el hospital de Ryuuken, el padre de Ishida y ahorraba para un departamento. A pesar de todo eso y dedicarse a estudiar medio día los fines de semana, tenía que encargarse en sus responsabilidades como Shinigami Sustituto… menos mal que Rukia y Renji fueron trasladados a su área o explotaría.

Revisó una vez más que todo estuviese en su bolso de gimnasia: delantal blanco, un par de cuadernos, libros, útiles personales, muda de ropa y su portátil (que no le gustaba mucho, pero su carrera lo exigió)… todo era necesario, más cuando te esperaba seis horas en el hospital. Pescando su chaqueta, salió de la habitación para poder desayunar algo antes de irse.

Al bajar, sus sentidos le advirtieron peligro, pero no se alarmó, más bien, se enojó. Con una vena latente de color rojo en la frente, alza su cabeza para ver un cohete humano descendiendo listo para golpearlo, gritándole los buenos días.

-¡Ya madura, viejo! – Le ordenó esquivando su ataque y luego contraatacó con su pie (No quería usar su bolso o el portátil se podría dañar), consiguiendo que el viejo "cohete" saliera disparado por la ventana.

-Así estaremos tranquilos un rato. – Comentó Karin tomando de su arroz despreocupada e ignorando a un espíritu de gafas al lado suyo.

-Oni-chan, tu desayuno está listo. – Comentó Yuzu alegre como siempre, sentándose también y con un delantal sobre el uniforme.

-Gracias Yuzu. – Agradeció sereno, manteniendo la molestia de aguantar a su viejo todos los días… ya quería tener el dinero suficiente para conseguir un departamento y comprar los muebles necesarios, y así… bye bye viejo loco.

-Karin-chan, Mizu-chan me comentó por correo que tendremos dos nuevos estudiantes en nuestro salón mañana, ¿no es genial?

-No. – Directa. – Más que emocionante, es extraño… a estas alturas del año.

-¿Cómo está eso que te escribió por correo hace poco? – Preguntó Ichigo curioso y sorprendido, a diferencia de sus hermanas que lo miraban como si hubiera dicho un mal chiste. – ¿Qué?

-El celular Ichigo. – Le dijo Karin mientras ambas le enseñan su propio móvil, el de ella era azul claro y el de Yuzu rosa. – Viene con navegador y nos da una alarma cuando nos escriben un correo o si alguien se conectó en Facebook.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el Facebook.

-Y no me gusta. – Aseguró volviendo a comer.

-También puedes ir a esa página que le gusta tanto a Karin-chan… ¿Cómo era? Tomlo… turl…

-Es tumblr, Yuzu.

El estudiante de medicina terminó de comer y se marchó, despidiéndose de sus hermanas levantando su mano libre.

* * *

><p>Sentada en la proa de un barco, una chica misteriosa de sexy vestido negro que le llegaba por debajo del trasero, botas cortas del mismo color con plataforma y una chaqueta de cuero, desabrochada, por lo que se veía que el vestido era ajustado a su cuerpo, mostrando sus grandes atributos: sus peligrosas caderas y cintura, y de un escote redondo algo profundo, mostrando algo de su sostén oscuro.<p>

Oye pasos, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención, preferiría mirar el mecer de las olas y el atardecer… le traía recuerdos de una infancia olvidada.

-¿Segura de esto? – Le dijo una vez llegó, deteniéndose detrás de la muchacha.

Se resigna al fin para verlo, descubriendo a un niño de ocho años, su cabello era de color negro con tonos azulados, liso y caía escalonado, los mechones le llegaban por el cuello y oreja, tapaban también su frente, su cuerpo delgado y en pleno desarrollo, de una tonalidad bronceada igual que el color del corazón de un tronco y sus ojos eran verdes claros. Vestía unos pantalones holgados de tela gruesa de color amarillo, zapatillas blancas, una pollera del mismo color que le llegaba cerca de las rodillas, un jóquey rojo y un pollerón de cierre en el centro, abierto y con la gorra puesto sobre el jóquey… parecía un rapero.

-No me hagas repetírtelo Kouki-kun. –– Ya no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Sólo esperemos que Tomoya no se dé cuenta que sabemos sus planes.

-Que lo sepamos o no, no me importa… después de todo, tendrá que pasar por los Shinigamis… y ellos son MI presa.

Kouki miró a la mujer entre serenidad e inseguridad… inseguridad en lo que estaba oyendo salir de esos labios femeninos, ¿Ella sería capaz de lastimarlos?

-Chihiro-san ya embrujó a todos los del barco, así que podremos irnos solos.

-Gracias… esperemos que en cinco minutos nos estemos moviendo… no podemos perder más tiempo.

Al oír como Kouki se iba alejando, pescó su bolso de cuero negro que estaba al lado y busco su celular, para poder ver las imágenes que guardaba celosamente, decidió mirar luego las de su tía Ayumi, una mujer que sonreía a la cámara como una vez su sobrina lo hacía, cabello negro hasta los codos y ojos grises.

Pensar que esa alegría se desvaneció…

-Tía Ayumi… llegaré al fondo del asunto.

Mientras, Kouki entró a la cabina del capitán, viendo que este estaba encendiendo el motor sin conciencia de sí mismo, la prueba de ello eran sus ojos que destellaban un brillo azul.

-¿Cómo estaba? – Kouki dirige su vista a una mujer, sentada en una silla metálica pintada de rojo.

La chica era de cabello rubio rizado, casi como hilos de oro puro, caían hasta su cintura, con mechones rozando sus mejillas para dejar su frente al descubierto a pesar que nunca le gusto ya que de niña le decían _frentona_, recogido en un moño marrón, su piel blanca como la nieve le hacía ver como una muñeca de mostrador y sus ojos eran azules claros e intensos, protegido por gafas redondas. Vestía una falda hasta las rodillas tipo escocesa, verde con cuadrados rojos y negros, medias también verdes, pero más claros, zapatos de charol negro y una blusa blanca de seda y con el cuello redondo.

-Sigue decidida. – Respondió el niño, volviendo a prestar atención al capitán una vez el barco se movió. – Sigo pensando que es impresionante, Chihiro-san.

-La práctica. – Dirigiendo su vista por una ventana que le permitía ver a la "líder" aún sentada en esa posición a pesar que podía congelarse en esas ropas con la brisa que producía el medio de transporte. – no los perdonó esa vez ni ahora… está decidida.

-Me preguntó si ese chico podría hacer algo.

-Lo dudo, ella ya no es la chica que llegó a nuestro pueblo… ella ya no le importa lo que les pasé.

* * *

><p>Eran la una de la mañana y le esperaba otras tres horas más de trabajo.<p>

Ichigo ordenaba las carpetas de los pacientes aprovechando que no tenía nada más que hacer, estaba todo calmado en el hospital, incluso su compañero de trabajo, Ishida, tenía sus ojos clavados en el computador, revisando que todo esté en orden.

-¿Ya te cansaste Kurosaki? – Preguntó al sentir la mirada del Shinigami sobre él.

-Ya quisieras Ishida. – Atacó con una cara de pocos amigos.

Y la alarma de Urgencias sonó, alertándolos. Ishida salió corriendo pasando por la puerta con pestillo que tenía la gran mesa de informaciones, al contrario de Ichigo, que saltó sobre la mesa para ahorrar tiempo. Sus pasos los llevó a un grupo de enfermeros, tanto hombres como mujeres, llevando una camisa en dónde estaba un hombre herido seriamente. Tenía muchas puñaladas por todo su cuerpo, pero las de su abdomen, pierna derecha y nuca ganaban el precio.

-¿Cuál es la situación? – Preguntó Ishida tomando los papeles que le pasó un enfermero.

-¡Ishida! – Exclamó Ichigo al sentir algo brotando del herido.

Nadie lo notó, pero si los estudiantes de medicina…

Era reiatsu.

-¡Llamen de inmediato al doctor Ishida Ryuuken! – Ordeno el Quincy alarmado y serio.

-Pero su padre… - Habló una enfermera, queriéndole recordar que el doctor estaba en su día libre y se le ordenó no molestarlo.

-¡Sólo háganlo! ¡Díganle que es una emergencia, él es el único que puede atenderlo!

Ryuuken llegó en media hora, hubiera sido antes pero el tráfico y los semáforos no eran buenas combinaciones. Maldecía a su hijo y al resto de sus empleados incompetentes de encargarse de algo ellos solos, pero sabía que si Uryuu lo llamo con urgencia, era por algo… y no se equivoco, ya en la sala de cirugía, vio los restos de reiatsu que rodeaba a la víctima.

Estuvo dos horas operando, pero finalmente había acabado, así que celebró su victoria fumando en el estacionamiento, no sin antes ordenar que le avisen cuando el paciente despierte. Iba por la mitad del cigarro cuando llegaron Uryuu e Ichigo.

-Él no tiene reiatsu. – Respondió directo, leyendo lo que querían preguntarle a través de los ojos. – Sin embargo, la persona que lo atacó, si lo tenía.

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de persona atacaría a alguien indefenso?

-¿No será otro de los Fullbringes? – Preguntó Ichigo, viendo al padre y al hijo.

-Es una teoría. – Opinó Uryuu.

-No me convence, el reiatsu no era el mismo de ellos. – Dijo Ryuuken, buscando otro cigarrillo después de acabar con el primero.

* * *

><p>En la azotea del hospital, una silueta varonil sonreía con arrogancia, viendo la luna llena con diversión, sintiendo con claridad la llegada de un bus particular a Karakura.<p>

-Cada vez vamos llegando más… pero, ¿Quién tendrá las cinco estatuillas de jade?

-Tomoya-sama… ¿Deberíamos ir? – El mencionado se giro para ver a una mujer también protegida con ayuda de la noche.

-No… deja que ella haga lo que quiera, después de todo… tiene planes.

-Pero parte de sus planes ocasiona meterse en su camino.

-No te preocupes… tarde o temprano nos enfrentaremos.

* * *

><p>Era otro día en la Sociedad de Almas, la teniente Kuchiki Rukia salía de la primera división después de entregar su informe semanal antes de volver al mundo humano. Se había demorado más de lo esperado a causa de lo atareado que estaba el capitán Yamamoto… de seguro Renji le echara la bronca.<p>

Tan metida estuvo en sus pensamientos que no notó que una Shinigami se iba acercando a ella algo desorientada… de seguro era nueva y por eso, chocaron. Retrocedieron un par de pasos y se quejaron en silencio.

-Disculpe. – Soltó al fin la teniente avergonzada y con una sonrisa sincera.

Notó que era alta, de curvas prominentes iguales a las de Rangiku, de cabello rizado, corto y negro, piel blanca y ojos grises. La Shinigami la miró un par de minutos y sonrió al reconocer la insignia de teniente.

-No se preocupe Kuchiki-fukutaichou, fue mi culpa. – Inclinándose levemente.

A Rukia le pareció curioso que no llevase su Zanpakutoh, pero no quiso opinar, era la primera división y no sabía cómo eran los Shinigamis de allí. Se despidieron y tomaron su camino, aunque la Shinigami se detuvo para ver a Rukia, perdiéndose cada vez más.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Y vuelve a su camino.

La Shinigami de pelo rizado terminó frente a las puertas que darían a la oficina de Yamamoto. Tocó a la puerta y sonrió con burla al oír la aprobación del anciano.

-Disculpe, Yamamoto-taicho. – Entró con una sonrisa radiante. – Espero no molestarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí, jovencita? – Algo en ella no le agradaba, ni siquiera le parecía conocida… o su reiatsu, no lo podía sentir.

-La estatuilla de jade. – Y se quito el cabello rizado, revelando que era una peluca y liberando cabello largo y… naranja. – Tanto tiempo sin verlo, Yamamoto-san.

-Inoue Orihime. – El anciano capitán veía a la chica, curioso y un poco sorprendido de que la humana haya entrado a la Sociedad de Almas sin que sonara el aviso.

-¿Sorprendido? – Preguntó con burla al ver su expresión y se cruza de brazos, manteniendo su peluca en la mano derecha. – Pero… ¿Estás sorprendido de qué sepa de la estatuilla? ¿Qué este aquí? O tal vez…. – Su sonrisa ahora reflejaba superioridad. – ¿Qué haya recuperado los poderes que tú encerraste?

Yamamoto se puso de pie y caminó lento como todo un anciano, con el sonido del bastón potente, cualquiera pensaría que era todo un abuelito normal que necesitaba cuidados todo el día, y jamás creerían que en realidad era uno de los más peligrosos y fuertes en Seireitei. Quedaron frente a frente, ninguno decía nada, sólo se miraban sin permitirse debilitar ante el otro, permitiéndole al hombre ver lo cambiada que estaba la humana.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Inoue Orihime?

-La estatuilla… y la venganza. – Ampliando su seductora sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Vienes tú sola, a enfrentarte al capitán comandante y buscas la estatuilla? – Resopló. – No eres más que una mocosa.

Orihime bufó molesta ante esa actitud odiosa y le dio la espalda, caminando un par de pasos para alejarse de él. El silencio volvió porque ella misma quería mantener el suspenso, estaba ocupada recordando ese día que tanto odio le producía, ese día en que la tacharon de traidora y la marginaron sin piedad, sellando sus poderes y obligándola a irse de Karakura para escapar y para no ver esas miradas llenas de repudio… ¡Todo a causa de ese anciano desgraciado!

-¿En verdad crees que me arriesgaría a vengarme y a recolectar las estatuillas sin estar preparada? – Apoyando sus manos en las caderas. – Es cierto que vine a la Sociedad de Almas sin compañía… pero no me vengaré sola… tengo mi propio grupo de nakamas y tú no podrás detenerme cuando tenga las cuatro Jades… pero claro, tú eres mi primer paso, Yamamoto-san.

-Estás cometiendo un error. – Le advirtió.

-¿Un error? – Alzando una ceja realmente molesta. – ¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? – Estalló, reflejando ira en sus ojos grises. – ¡Quede marcada como traidora a pesar de mi sacrificio por mis amigos y ustedes! ¿Y qué recibo? ¡Un ataque por la espalda, insultos y quedar indefensa sin mis poderes!

Su reiatsu se liberaba sin miedo, desprendiendo un aura anaranjada. Yamamoto notó algo nuevo y poderoso en sus habilidades, algo que nunca antes uso la chica, incluso podía jurar que se veía la sombra de un lobo detrás de ella, protegiéndola como sirviente a su amo. Claro que él no se quedó atrás, Yamamoto liberó su reiatsu para la batalla, que presentía que sería corta… o que él perdería.

-Antes de matarlo, tengo algo que decirle… así que escuche con cuidado.

Los Shinigamis corrían hacía la oficina de su líder preocupados después de sentir gran reiatsu en el lugar, dirigidos por los capitanes Unohana y Ukitake, con los tenientes Isane y Rukia, quien se culpaba de haber dejado solo al comandante… tal vez, si se hubiese quedado un poco más, esto no estaría pasando.

Al entrar de un portazo, vieron una puerta de Seikamon abierta y la espalda de una mujer entrando a dicha puerta con una estatua en la mano. Kuchiki abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver ese color naranja sedoso e inconfundible, olvidando por momentos al capitán comandante tumbado derrotado en el suelo.

-¿Inoue? – Susurró una vez que la puerta se cerró.

* * *

><p>En el jardín de una mansión oculta entre los árboles del bosque de la ciudad de Karakura, se apareció una puerta tipo de dojo por arte de magia y se deslizó para mostrar a Orihime y así ella pudiera salir de la Seikaimon. Ya en el mundo humano, se quitó las ropas de Shinigami, revelando que debajo usaba unos shorts de jeans de color negro y una pollera de lana tipo de agujeros del mismo color, revelando que debajo usaba un top azul oscuro que iniciaba por debajo de los brazos y cubría sólo la zona de sus pechos. Se quitó las sandalias del uniforme, así que camina descalza por el jardín, sosteniendo las ropas con sus manos.<p>

-Ya llegué. – Anunció tirando las ropas al suelo, esperando no tener que volver a usarlas.

-Hola Orihime. – Kouki corrió hacía ella y tomó las ropas de Shinigami, contemplando la estatuilla de Jade en la mano de la chica. – Lo has logrado.

-Yamamoto me ha dado batalla, pero logre mi objetivo antes de que llegase el refuerzo. – Orgullosa de su logro. – Nos quedan tres.

-Tomoya se apropió de una… atacó al dueño. – Mostrándole la noticia de primera plana, un anciano gravemente herido en su casa que fue encontrado por una vecina.

-Repito, nos faltan tres… le quitaremos la que se robado al final… pan comido. – Sonriendo divertida con la idea de humillar a Tomoya.

-Hablando de panes, el desayuno ya esta listo e Inu ya se fue a la escuela.

-Ya, ya… sólo vete a clases. – Le ordenó señalando la puerta, viendo como el niño le hizo caso sin dudar, yéndose por la puerta principal… después de todo, él también iba a clases si tenía sólo ocho años.

Orihime dejó la estatuilla sobre un velador para que pudiera verse mejor en un espejo completo que estaba cerca. Se nota mucho que había cambiado y no sólo porque su cabello estaba más ondulado y largo o porque sus pechos también crecieron y su cadera se volvió más estrecha… no era algo físico, era en actitud, ya no reflejaba ser la niña alegre e inocente de hace seis años, se había convertido en una mujer un poco más madura (le seguía gustando ver los programas de comedia), dejo de preparar esos platillos extraños y ahora era una especie de sexy bitch que vestía con ropas oscuras o provocativas, se había despedido de los suéteres viejos y de las faldas largas y anticuadas.

Llevó una mano al espejo para tocar su rostro del reflejó, acariciando suavemente y sonríe con sarcasmo… de seguro va a causar una gran impresión a sus ex amigos.

-Esta vez… las cosas se llevaran a cabo en mi terreno. – Juro, golpeando el objeto para luego tomar el Jade y partir al comedor para comer.

* * *

><p>Karin es como yo, odia el face, pero ama el tumblr xDDD<p> 


	2. La venganza no apaga las lágrimas

****Este capi si que me ha salido largo ya que lo que pasa aqui lo queria todo en un capi, ademas, asi avanzo con la historia xDDDD

Como dije en mi corto, he estado desaparecida por andar donde mi viejo, asique pa no tenerlos tan abandonados, decidi subir algo avanzado, asique tienen esto en sus manos. Sigo paralizada por andar leyendo, así que continuare desaparecidaaaa. Bueno, ademas tendran tres actus mias esta noche, así que estaran callados por un rato xDDDD.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Si no recibo mas de DIEEEZ reviews, ni siquiera pensare en como seguirlo xDDDD (si, me pondre en plan killer, pero peoooooor xDDD)

**ADVERTENCIA 2**: Este fic contiene personajes fuera de personajes xDD, escenas no aptas y escenas pequeñas y altas calientes, así que si entran, estan bajo SU REEEESPONSABILIDAAAD.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 2: La venganza no apaga las lágrimas.**

Faltaba sólo diez minutos para que la clase acabe… y se impacientaba más y más cada vez que el segundero se movía. Odiaba esta hora en los días martes ya que cuando la clase acababa, tenía una hora libre para almorzar… pero ese no era su problema, su problema es que minutos antes de ir a la cafetería, estuvo trabajando en este periodo de clase con un cadáver, mismo cadáver que debe colocar en su lugar una vez la clase acabe. Le gustaba la profesión de verdad, pero ¿Quién quiere comer cuando hace cinco minutos, viste y tocaste un cuerpo humano y sus partes? Lo único que podía hacer era salir afuera unos cinco o diez minutos para relajar su cuerpo y olvidar lo que se siente tocar el colón (aun cuando usabas guantes).

Suspiro aliviado al estar al fin libre, había terminado de actuar en una operación de corazón con el cuerpo sin vida de lo que fue un hombre alrededor de los cuarenta años, su profesor lo felicitó, asegurándole que si fuese todo real, habría salvado al paciente, guardó el cuerpo en el cajón correspondiente y se fue al vestidor de al lado. Se quitó los guantes para tirarlos a la basura y se lavó las manos, abrió el casillero que ocupó el día de hoy para mantener seguras sus cosas y guardó el delantal verde que se usaba en operaciones en una bolsa, la metió en su bolso y partió para irse afuera, respondiendo el saludos de "nos vemos luego" de algunos de sus colegas.

Las chicas lo saludaban cuando pasaban por su camino, con grandes sonrisas que pasaban a risitas soñadoras en el momento que él les respondía… estaba claro que Ichigo se había vuelto más atractivo, creció unos seis u ocho centímetros, su cabello naranja se veía más largo, como aquella vez en que batalló con Aizen, viéndose mucho más atractivo y sexy si lo combinaba con esos peligrosos ojos marrones… él era un peligro mortal para las hormonas femeninas.

Fue a los jardines, continuando con el saludo y sonriendo de vez en cuando, decidió sentarse bajo uno de los árboles y buscó entre sus cosas las anotaciones de la clase para hacer una pequeña retroalimentación, escribiendo de nuevo en otro cuaderno y más decente. Estaba a punto de comprender algo que le dio vueltas por la cabeza toda la mañana cuando una voz, que para él era de mono hembra pareando, lo sacó de su concentración, furioso, clava su mirada en el culpable: Abarai Renji.

-¡Maldición, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me desconcentres cuando estoy estudiando? A diferencia de ti, yo no ando de vago en la ciudad como si fueran vacaciones eternas.

-Cálmate un poco quieres. – El pelirrojo se presentó con su Gigai, así que todos podían verlo… por eso el rubor de las chicas, comentando lo sexy que era…

… ¿y cómo no serlo? Si el Shinigami tenía un look rebelde con su larga cabellera roja que ahora le caía hacía abajo, rozando sus hombros y pectorales, con una banda de tela negra cubriendo su frente y ojos del mismo color, que combinaban perfecto con esa sonrisa que expresaba travesura… uno moriría por saber que tan lejos llegaría. Tenía tatuajes por sus cejas y brazos, que era el área visible… ¿hasta dónde llegarían? Vestía una pollera con tres botones pequeños arriba que estaban abiertos, por lo que se veía un poco de su pecho también tatuado, de color negro y mangas cortas, unos jeans azules claros con un cinturón negro (para que combinase con su banda) y zapatillas blancas.

-¿Qué haces en mi universidad? – Enarcando una ceja. – Les he dicho que no vengan.

-A estas alturas de la vida, ya deberías saber que no te hacemos caso. – Sonriéndole con burla, disfrutando como se profundizaba el ceño de Ichigo en señal de molestia.

-Ya basta ustedes dos o limpio el jardín con sus caras.

Renji no vino sólo, su amiga de la infancia, Kuchiki Rukia, venía con él. También portaba su Gigai y vestía sólo un vestido primaveral, largo hasta las rodillas, de mangas cortas, escote redondo y discreto, y holgado, ocultando las pequeñas facciones de su cuerpo que aún se seguían desarrollando… eso sí, había crecido un poco más. Con el tiempo, había decidido cortarse el cabello negro aunque permanecía ese mechón rebelde cayendo por su frente y sus ojos violáceos seguían igual de siempre: molestos… y más por la actitud "infantil" de los muchachos.

-Ichigo, tenemos una emergencia. – Reveló Rukia manteniendo su seria expresión.

-Por favor, dime que es algo que no me impida salir… tengo un examen.

Renji y Rukia se convirtieron en cómplices en una mirada, inquietando a su amigo, ¿tan grave era? Entonces… ¿por qué esas miradas de negación y tristeza?

-Ichigo. – Renji tomó la palabra, si tenía esa mirada sería, el futuro abogado sabía que el asunto era grave y delicado. – El capitán comandante ha sido atacado esta mañana.

-¿El viejo? – Ampliando su mirada de asombro, el responsable debió de haber sido alguien fuerte como para vencer a Yamamoto. – ¿Está bien?

-Aún la capitana Unohana lo está tratando… es algo extraño lo que le han hecho. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Su cuerpo esta vacio, como si hubiese muerto… pero su corazón está latente.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – Si se presentase con un caso así y lo curase… se convertiría en el doctor más reconocido del mundo por ser el primero en tratar una enfermedad tan extraña… lastima, esto no es House. – ¿Ya se sabe quién es el culpable?

Y ahí notó que la negación y duda crecieron en ellos… temían decirle la verdad y ocasionar el despertar de un cabreado Ichigo… ¿Por qué?… ¿Quién fue? Por dentro estaba asustado de lo que le dirían que prefirió por primera vez vivir en la ignorancia, vio como los labios de Rukia se separaron, lista para decirle la verdad… no… no quería la verdad, le quiso tapar la boca con sus manos, arrancarle la lengua… ¡lo que sea! Pero que no le diga… para su mala suerte, su cuerpo no se movía, lo obligaba a enfrentarse a la realidad como un hombre.

-Ichigo. – Rukia agacho la mirada, incapaz de verlo. – Inoue fue quien atacó al capitán Yamamoto.

Y su mundo vuelve a desmoronarse.

* * *

><p><em>Abrió sus ojos grises con una resaca a causa de la fiesta de anoche.<em>

_Estaba cubierta por una sabana azul oscuro, que iba con las paredes de madera pintadas del mismo color, estaba desnuda y las ropas estaban esparcidas por todas partes, llevó una mano a su cabello naranja, no se quejaba por la noche "apasionada" que tuvo anoche, más bien se quejaba de las consecuencias de tomar. Ahora tenía que llegar a casa antes de que su tía llegue primero._

_Se levantó sin pudor a caminar desnuda e ignorando a su compañero de cama, quien seguía durmiendo pacíficamente en su lado mientras ella iba buscando sus ropas, primero el sostén y sus bragas de color blanco… ya iba por su pollera negra con profundo escote en V cuando oye un bostezo. El muchacho se fue levantando sin dejar de bostezar, descubriendo a la chica colocándose la pollera, que le rozaba la cintura con su textura suave de seda._

_-Hey Orihime… ¿Ya te vas?_

_El muchacho parecía tener descendencia africana con ese tono de piel oscuro como el chocolate, incluso era delicioso y te hechizaba a echar un mordisco, ojos verdes esmeraldas, preciosos como dos joyas raras y únicas, incapaces de hacer una falsificación perfecta y cabello castaño oscuro, liso y suave como seda y que le llevaba al final del cuello, sin que ningún mechón tocase sus hombros. Como estaba desnudo como ella, cubierto de la cintura para abajo gracias a las sábanas, se podía ver sin problemas la parte superior de su cuerpo que estaba bien trabajado._

_-Lo siento Tomoya… debo llegar a mi casa, ya lograrás encontrar una forma de vivir sin mí unas horas. – Buscando sus short con la mirada, había desaparecido del radar._

_-¿Buscas estos? – Con una sonrisa traviesa, Tomoya le muestra el short negro de tela suave y delgada, dibujos de líneas en los bolsillos traseros._

_-No es gracioso, dámelo. – Subiéndose a la cama para pelear por su prenda._

_No sabía cómo, pero Tomoya había logrado tomarla de la cintura, y de un jalón, la volvió a tenderla en la cama, colocándose en posición dominante para impedirle escapatoria. La chica se quejaba con las cejas alzadas, pero no por los besos y caricias sin permisos, más bien porque lo hacía con esa sonrisa de superioridad por haber ganado aquel round._

_-Eres tan insoportable. – Se quejó apenas logró separarlo de su cuello._

_-¿Acaso sigues pensando en él, Orihime? – Le ronroneo sensualmente en el oído, erizando la piel de la chica._

_-No digas tonterías. – Le ordenó golpeando su rostro en un puñetazo, logrando liberarse y se incorpora para estar sentada. – Ellos me son indiferente._

Se levantó del sofá en donde se había quedado dormida, molesta por estar soñando recuerdos.

Quedaban cinco horas antes de la cena, así que decidió salir a recorrer un poco la ciudad, un acto masoquista si no quería volver a recordar su vida pasada, pero no podía pasar el resto de los días en ese pueblo encerrada en su habitación. Con las mismas ropas que uso desde la mañana cuando partió a la Sociedad de Almas, agregó una chaqueta de cuero que no se molesto en poner el cierre y pescó un bolso también de cuero y negro que se cerraba con cierre y dos botones cuadrados.

Duro su caminata hasta las escaleras alrededor de diez minutos… la mansión era enorme para su gusto, pero debía pensar en las comodidades de los demás y que entre más grande… más espacio para uno. Las bajo con cuidado, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido con sus zapatos de plataforma, no quería que alguien se diera cuenta de que saldría y ofrecerse a acompañarla por estar preocupado de ella… ¡se conoce el maldito pueblo! Además, no necesitaba protección si un Shinigami la encontraba, sólo debía atacarlo letalmente con Tsubaki o enviarlo al mismo destino que Yamamoto.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de la puerta principal, veía sus alrededores con atención, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie… lentamente va acercando su mano a la perilla, estaba fría como hielo, de seguro estaba nervioso como ella en no ser descubierto como cómplice de algo no aceptable. Sin hacer ruido, va girando la perilla, logrando abrir la puerta… estaba tan cerca de ser libre…

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Orihime?

La susodicha se golpeo en la puerta lanzando una maldición al mundo por su doble mala suerte. Lo primero era el hecho de ser descubierta cometiendo _acto criminal_; la segunda es que de todos, tenía que ser precisamente ÉL. Se volteo para ver a un hombre mayor que ella, alrededor de los 26 años, tenía los ojos rojos brillantes como la sangre, dando miedo si llegase a enojarse y con largas pestañas, alto y delgado, piel blanca como leche recién salida de la vaca y su cabello negro lo llegaba corto, acariciando su cuello, con mechones en las mejillas y en la frente. Estaba vistiendo de negro: unos pantalones de saco con una cadena colgándole la cintura, zapatos bien lustrados y una camisa con las mangas remangadas y la mitad de los botones desabrochados hacía arriba.

-Las personas llaman a esto: salir a dar un paseo. – Le dijo con sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos bajo sus prominentes pechos.

-Vaya que te has vuelto graciosa. – Continuando con los sarcasmos. – Te pedimos que no salgas sola.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Kento-san… pero voy a salir por mi cuenta. – Regalándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. – Ni que me fuera a perder, te recuerdo que yo vivía en esta ciudad.

-Y yo te recuerdo que ahora toda la sociedad de almas te tiene en la mira… no pueden verte. – Le recordó mientras Orihime suspiraba cansada de que le digan algo que era muy obvio. – Andar por ahí sería como entrar a la boca del lobo.

-Entiendo los riesgos, tranquilo. – Moviendo su mano con indiferencia. – Piensa que no puedo estar encerrada, nadie se dará cuenta de mi presencia. – Enseñándole una pulsera plateada que colgaba en su muñeca derecha. – Aun conservó este juguete que me dio Ulquiorra, así que nadie sentirá mi reiatsu.

-Lo que tú quieres es verlos, ¿no es así? – Se atrevió a preguntar, consiguiendo que Orihime frunciera los labios en señal de molestia.

-Bueno… han sido seis años, sería bueno ver que tan cambiados están, ¿No? – Sonriendo con travesura. – Así sólo ellos se mantienen en plan sorprendidos.

-Bien, tú ganas… sólo no hagas locuras, recuerda que eres nuestra líder, compórtate como tal. – Volviendo a regañarla en señal de advertencia.

-Lo haré. – Juró llevando una mano a su pecho y salió despidiéndose alzando su brazo derecho, asegurándole que volvería pronto.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Ichigo, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre los cinco Ryoka, pero el motivo de la junta era tan crítica que ni siquiera tocaron las galletas horneada de Yuzu… había un silencio sepulcral, algo ideal para una película de terror.<p>

Ichigo y Sado miraban a los Shinigamis incrédulos.

Rukia y Renji sólo tenían la vista gacha, incapaces de verlos.

Ishida estaba pensando la situación real y también se encontraba en negación.

De golpe, Ichigo se levantó de la silla de su escritorio muy cabreado de la realidad y del mundo… también de Rukia y Renji por decirles la verdad y arruinarles su vida. Sus amigos lo observaron conscientes de que él se pondría así de cabreado, sus cejas bien fruncidas, la frente estaba arrugada y sus labios y puños temblaban, ansiosos en liberar a gritos miles y miles de insultos y de golpear a las personas y objetos cercanos.

-¡No pienso aceptar esto! – Estalló. – ¡Inoue no es capaz de hacer algo así!

-Su reiatsu rodeaba al capitán comandante. – Debatió Renji para nada de acuerdo en ir en contra de él al tratarse de una amiga.

-Cierra tu boca mandril, que estas hablando de Inoue. – Advirtió bajo amenaza, muy dispuesto a romper la cara del teniente.

-Me preguntó…. – Sado calmó la algarabía justo a tiempo. – ¿Cómo habrá logrado Inoue liberar sus poderes?

-Se supone que su capitán Yamamoto se los encerró personalmente. – Siguió Ishida frotándose la barbilla. – Algo debió pasarle en estos seis años.

-Aún no tenemos información al respecto. – Admitió la teniente pelinegra, suspirando cansada por la crisis. – Lo único que tenemos es Inoue… por lo que estamos obligados a llevarla a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo decidió tomar asiento de nuevo, con sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo el mentón, adquiriendo un estado de meditación, con la imagen de la sonriente y amable Orihime de sus recuerdos, grabada en las retinas… él no iba a aceptar que alguien tan dulce manchara sus manos de sangre humana. Ve la pulsera plateada que no pudo recibir de ella personalmente… no, él iba a encontrarla y pedirle una explicación, la protegería de sus amigos si era necesario, no pensaba dudar de ella hasta que ella misma se lo diga… o se lo muestre, hasta entonces, confiará ciegamente en ella.

Arriba de la residencia Kurosaki, sobre la cima del tejado, estaba Orihime con sus manos en la espalda y escuchando sin problemas lo que pasaba en el cuarto ya que la ventana estaba abierta. No había evitado una sonrisa pequeña y cerrar los ojos al escuchar los argumentos (si se le podía llamar así) defensivos de Ichigo… tal parece que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Primero fue a ver a Tatsuki, por su reiatsu, supo que estaba en el dojo y a escondidas la había visto enseñando a los estudiantes, se había sorprendido mucho al verla con el cabello largo y con un poco más de… ¿silueta femenina? Se contuvo las ganas de reírse. Keigo también se veía diferente, tenía menos volumen por la parte de atrás de su cabello, incluso más corto, se quito los mechones que le llegaba a las mejillas y ahora se cubría un poco la frente… se veía más atractivo ahora, lo admitía, y lo más sorprendente es que se veía un poco más maduro, claro que con su nuevo grupo de amigos (que al parecer, son sus compañeros de carrera) seguía con esa energía de bromista, pero ella fue capaz de percibir en él más madurez. Quien arruino su pelo fue Mizuiro, apenas lo vio con una sexy morena que conducía un mercedes, pensó que se veía un niño afeminado, si no fuera porque sabe que es un pervertido que le gusta las mayores… juraría que él tiene problemas de condición sexual… pero bueno, se veía bien, es lo que importa. Los tres estaban bien y eso le alegró.

Quiso dar una pequeña vuelta y volver a la mansión antes de que se le pasará la hora de la cena y Tori la asesine, pero al percatarse de la situación, sus pies la estaban llevando a la casa de Ichigo, estaba a sólo dos cuadras cuando se detuvo en seco, golpeando luego el cemento con el tacón y soltando un gruñido… ella no quería ir y… ¿Qué hacen sus pies? La desobedecen. Se dio la media vuelta para volver definitivamente a casa y se sorprendió al ver a lo lejos a Ichigo con Rukia, Renji, Sado e Ishida y sólo pudo atinar en esconderse en un segundo en una pared, pero luego se sintió estúpida cuando recordó que ellos no podían verlo si llevaba la pulsera.

Al pasar al lado de ella, pudo notar más de cerca lo mucho que cambiaron… es especial Abarai… ¡Dios! claro, ella siempre pensó que era lindo, pero ahora no se molestaría en robárselo a Rukia (si es que ya salían porque los dos son idiotas para admitir sus sentimientos) para pasar una noche de sexo siquiera. Notó que a Sado ya le salía barba, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, tapándole incluso un ojo. Tal parece que Ishida ahora sólo tenía un mechón por delante y que Rukia se había cortado el cabello.

Se nota que habían pasado seis años pensó tocando su cabello, recordando que ella también estaba diferente… demasiado diferente.

Decidió seguirlos a una distancia prudente a pesar de ser invisibles, queriendo poder leer la mente para saber que pensaban en esos momentos o que pensaron todo este tiempo de ella… o ahora, si ya sabían que atacó al viejo, ¿O aún no lo saben? Como si se hubiera robado los poderes de Peter Parker caminaba por las paredes de lo más normal, desafiar la gravedad era como caminar por las calles para ella, se detuvo al estar en la cima del tejado y hasta ahora, estuvo ahí escuchando toda la conversación.

-Tan leal con tus amigos como siempre, Kurosaki-kun. – Admitió mientras lo veía salir de la casa con los chicos para despedirse de ellos. – Pero yo ya no soy más tu amiga… seré tu enemiga si te metes en mi camino.

* * *

><p>Pasó ya una semana desde el ataque de Orihime a Yamamoto, los Shinigami estaban atentos por una alteración de su reiatsu que la delate, pero nada… como si se hubiera evaporado de la Tierra. No la encontraron por el hecho de estar paseando con la pulsera, más bien era por el simple hecho de que no salí, tal como le pidieron sus amigos, ella no salió jamás del terreno de la mansión.<p>

Ahora ella se encontraba en una silla de jardín de color blanco, tomando de un vaso de jugo que se mantenía en el aire por parte de magia mientras leía atentamente un libro ya viejo con muchos dibujos y jeroglíficos. Tan concentrada estaba que no le quiso poner atención a los pasos que eran cada vez más fuertes, señal de que el responsable la tenía marcada de objetivo.

-Orihime, llevas una semana encerrada, te pasas los días en esa silla leyendo. – Le reprendió al parecer una mujer por su voz femenina y suave. – Sólo te levantas para comer, ir al baño y dormir.

-¿No me estaban diciendo que no saliera de la mansión? – Hojea una hoja al terminar. – No sabes decidirte, ¿verdad, Tori?

Asahara Tori, de 20 años, una chica que se notaba ser de carácter fuerte con sólo ver sus ojos de color rosados, claros e intensos como diamantes, incluso podía ser familia de Ichigo porque el ceño fruncido de ella era exactamente igual que el del Shinigami Sustituto, su cabello liso y de color violáceo le llegaba hasta los codos, con dos mechones hechos trenzas que iniciaban por debajo de las orejas y caían por delante de los hombros, tocando sus pechos a tamaño mediano y morena, su piel tan oscuro como los bombones y de labios gruesos, dándole un toque más atractivo. Vestía unos jeans ajustados que le llegaba a las caderas, sin botones o cierre, se mantenían a sus curvas con elástico, como usaba una de esas sandalias que separaba el dedo gordo de los demás, estaba descalza y tenía un poco de tacón, un corsé con escote en forma de corazón con finas tiras sobre sus hombros.

-Sí. – Admitió la chica de nombre Tori. – Pero no sola… si quieres salir, nos puedes pedir compañía.

-No necesito un perro faldero. – Respondió directa y con algo de crueldad por sonar como la ama de seis o más mascotas.

Aún así, Tori no parecía para nada molesta, sólo suspira cansada y la vio inquieta por su comportamiento, le daban ganas de golpearla… pero se contuvo, así no conseguiría las cosas, sólo que se enoje más.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que mostrar la cara, ¿verdad?

Orihime arqueó una de sus cejas, odiaba que la tratasen como a una niña que le sermonean… ¡hola! Ella es la L-I-D-E-R, ella da sermones, no las recibe. Cerró su libro viejo sin ni una pizca de amabilidad y tomó con la otra mano el vaso de jugo antes de que este cayera y se estrechase en el suelo.

-No necesito que me recuerdes algo tan obvio, Tori. – Poniéndose de pie e iniciando una batalla visual con su compañera. – Cuando el momento llegue, ellos me verán y se iniciara su perdición… así que estate tranquila. – Sonriendo traviesamente. – Porque cuando me vean, serán gravemente lastimados.

-No dudo de tus objetivos Orihime, por algo decidí seguirte. – Declaró apoyando sus manos en las caderas, no estaba resignada a perder esa batalla. – Sólo te recuerdo tus responsabilidades… y a tu corazón. – Tocando a la pelinaranja con el dedo índice, en donde estaba el corazón.

-No digas tonterías… nada queda en Karakura que me haga dudar. – Le aseguró llevando su cabeza hacía atrás con un delicado y sensual movimiento de su mano. – Te lo aseguró, así que no te preocupes más.

-¿Ni siquiera tu _adorado Kurosaki-kun_? – Preguntó con un tono de burla y fingiendo inocencia.

-Ni siquiera él. – Dijo sin dudar, adquiriendo una mirada sombría y de rabia que le mencionen a su ex amor platónico.

-Oigan… ¿Pueden dejar por un minuto esta pelea de uñas y verbosidades un segundo?

Manteniendo mis serias miradas como adolescentes que pelean por el mismo hombre, miran instantáneamente a la misma dirección.

Un chico de 18 años se les acercó visiblemente molesto de esa actitud de gatas peleadoras entre sus amigas. De la misma altura que ellas, delgado, no tenía músculos pero eso no le quitaba lo apuesto que era, sus ojos amarillos eran como los de un lobo listo para atacar a su presa, combinando con su cabello blanco como la plata que parecía ser el pelaje del animal, ondulado y le llegaba a los hombros y por el color de su piel, se puede decir que pasa mucho tiempo bajo el sol, dándole un bronceado sexy. Lo único que usaba para vestir era una camisa blanca holgada, fuera de sus pantalones de buzo de color negro y unas zapatillas blancas con azul ya algo gastadas por tanto jugar futbol.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Inu? – Preguntó Tori fastidiada como Orihime.

-Chihiro encontró algo interesante. – Dijo sin más, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-¿Una estatuilla de Jade? – Exclamó Orihime emocionada de un posible avance.

-Y no sólo eso… Tomoya esta cerca.

-Tori, vienes conmigo. – Viendo a la chica, quien asintió con la cabeza sin dudar. – Chihiro y Kento vienen también.

-Espera, ¿Y yo qué? – Se quejó Inu molesto de no poder divertirse.

-Alguien tiene que cuidar a Kouki.

-Eso puede hacerlo Mio si la vas a dejar también.

-Sí… pero tú tienes tarea. – Y se fue alejando con Tori atrás, quien se burlo del estudiante en su cara antes de seguirla.

* * *

><p>-A esta estatua se le llamó el <em>rezo de jade<em> por la posición de la mujer y por estar hecho de puro jade… sólo hay cuatro en el mundo.

La guía del museo le mostraba a los turistas y visitantes una estatua pequeña, de la altura de la muñeca hasta el codo, que tenía la forma de una bella mujer de cabello demasiado largo, incluso tocaba el suelo, parecía un velo y estaba cerrando con la vista al cielo… todo estaba hecho de jade… se ganaba el nombre.

Entre el público estaba Tatsuki, vistiendo unos pescadores azul oscuro cerca de los tobillos, zapatillas blancas, una pollera del mismo color y encima una chaqueta azul. No estaba muy contenta de estar ahí, pero tenía que cuidar a la niña que sostenía su mano izquierda, la hija del dueño del dojo en donde practicaba karate y que le había prometido el mes gratis a cambio de cuidarla y él le había pedido llevarla al museo ya que estaba ocupado con los papeles de inscripción para el siguiente torneo.

-Tatsuki-neechan, la estatua es muy bonita.

-Tienes razón. – Regalándole una sonrisa. – Sólo una exhibición más e iremos por un helado, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Hai! – emocionada.

Una descarga invade la columna de la karateka, señal de qué algo iba a pasar, algo que tenía que ver con poderes espirituales y a peligro… debía sacar a la niña de aquí.

-¿Tatsuki-neechan? – La niña no comprendía la actitud de su niñera.

-Hay que irnos de aquí Kurai-chan. – Cargándola para ir más rápido.

-Pero aún falta una atracción más. – Haciendo un puchero mientras se iba acercando más y más a la puerta que salía del sector oeste.

-Sí llegamos ahora, tendremos descuento de BIGGER helado de diez sabores. – Mintiendo, sintiéndose mal de su billetera… tendrá que comer sándwiches de cena.

-¡Genial! – Feliz.

El guardia estaba al lado de la gran puerta, sonriendo amablemente a las muchachas como dictaba su deber, pero estaba por cruzarla cuando él se interpuso, colocando su mano como barrera, llamando la atención de la pequeña y de la molesta e impaciente universitaria.

-Usted debe ser Arisawa Tatsuki-san. – Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa amable a pesar de que la susodicha estaba molesta de que le hayan detenido el paso.

-¿Cómo es que me conoce? – Su rabia se había ido a causa de la curiosidad, no recordaba para nada haber visto a ese hombre antes.

-Porque Orihime habló mucho de usted. – Y su sonrisa se transformó en una macabra.

Tatsuki pudo ver una especie de niebla morada oscura que iba invadiendo las paredes y a la gente, incluso a ella y a Kurai, la niebla ocasionó que todos cayeran al suelo dormidos, menos Arisawa, ella seguía despierta y agarrando a una dormida Kurai, alejándose del guardia que sólo trataba de volver a mantenerla cerca.

-No te acerques. – Le ordeno manteniendo a la niña segura… si no la tuviese encima, podría sacarle la mierda a ese idiota.

-Tranquila. – Quitándose la gorra de seguridad. – Te prometo que no te dolerá.

Era un muchacho joven, de seguro de la misma edad que Tatsuki o quizás menos, tenía su cabello alborotado, cayendo hacía la mitad de su cuello y de un color naranja más oscuro que el de Ichigo y más claro que el de Inoue, sus ojos eran verde musgo, revelando ser travieso y algo cruel, que no le importaba lo que le pasa a la gente si conseguía lo que deseaba y su cuerpo color asiático estaba muy bien trabajado, de seguro practicaba un deporte como futbol, basquetbol (por su altura) o defensa personal por lo firme y confiado que lucía, la prueba era su sonrisa macabra llena de seguridad. Se quitó la chaqueta de seguridad alegando que el oficio usaba ropa incómoda, andando sólo con los pantalones y la camisa, no llevaba un arma.

-¿Quién eres? – Desesperada de no poder hacer nada, estaba claro que ese hombre tenía poderes, lo declaraba el reiatsu morado que emanaba de su cuerpo, tomando forma sólida de niebla, la causa de que todos estén dormido.

-Masuno Ryuusei. – Se presentó desabrochándose dos botones. – Y lastimaré el corazón de Orihime matando a la persona que la salvó una vez de la soledad y burlas.

Tatsuki no se había dado cuenta de cómo paso, prueba de ser alguien muy rápido, pero ya se había aparecido algo como un tanque militar en forma holográfica con líneas rosadas oscuras, acumulando energía y listo para disparar cuando Ryuusei lo ordene. La karateka reaccionó con cubrir su rostro con un brazo, esperando el impacto y rogándole a Dios que nada le pasé a Kurai… y a un segundo antes de que el tanque imaginario disparé, una silueta negra se apareció al lado de Tatsuki y la cargó para apartarla del ataque justo a tiempo, todo había sido rápido para los ojos de la humana.

Pestañeo tres veces, confundida a causa de la turbación, tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que estaba formando una especie de cadena de cargas, ya que ella cargaba a Kurai y a la vez, estaba siendo cargada por alguien, lo primero que vio fue una camisa blanca, fue subiendo la mirada y descubre que su salvador fue un chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, protegidos en gafas.

-Ishida. – Fue todo lo que dijo, sin despegar aun la vista de él.

El Quincy bajó a la chica de sus brazos al asegurarse de que estuviese bien y le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarla, le pidió que se alejara y ella obedeció sin dudar, retrocediendo unos pasos mientras él se mantenía de escudo.

-Vaya… otro Quincy. – Comentó Ryuusei al analizarlo mejor y notar el símbolo Quincy que colgaba de la muñeca de Ishida.

-No sé qué motivos tienes, pero te recomiendo que te vayas o te ira muy mal. – Amenazó preparando su arco, tratando de no afectarle la palabra _otro_.

Ryuusei se rió divertido por unos segundos, parecía disfrutar del orgullo Quincy.

-No sé que tiene este clan que me causa mucha risa. – Haciendo aparecer una katana en su mano derecha. – Pero también me agradan… porque no dan terceras oportunidades.

Y comenzaron a pelear, era sorprendente para Tatsuki que en ningún momento sus flechas atacasen por accidente a una persona dormida (cuando estás fueron cambiando de dirección por las esquivas de Ryuusei). El desarrollo era casi monótono: el Quincy atacaba, el falso guardia esquivaba o las interceptaba con su katana y usaba una velocidad rápida, terminando cerca de Ishida para atacarlo con su espada, pero él lo esquivaba a tiempo.

Estaba pasando lo mismo ahora, Ryuusei esquivó y se fue directo a Ishida con el ataque directo listo, pero el Quincy lo esquivo saltando hacía los aires y en pleno vuelo, lo señaló con su arco y disparó… pero aquí pasó algo nuevo: otras flechas, de color rosa, interceptaron a las azules, haciendo pequeñas explosiones y no quedó nada.

-¡Ichika! – Se quejó Ryuusei ante un atónico Uryuu, que cayó de pie al suelo.

-Deja de jugar y toma la estatuilla antes de que Orihime venga. – Su arco era exactamente igual al de Uryuu, pero unos centímetros más grande y de color rosa.

La del nombre Ichika había aparecido de pie sobre una estatua, invocó su arco y disparó a tiempo para detener el ataque de Ishida. Era nada menos que una mujer de 18 años, un par de centímetros más baja que Ishida, su cabello liso, sedoso y voluminoso, caía con elegancia hasta su cintura, con un flequillo y un cintillo rojo oscuro de adornó, era de color rosa claro, sus ojos eran de color miel, parecía ser una chica amable a pesar de estar acompañada de un idiota sin sentimientos algunos, y muy calmada a pesar de haberse metido en una pelea contra otro Quincy. No parecía ser una persona que se perturbe fácilmente. Vestía un conjunto de blanco: medias largas, zapatos de charol, falda holgada hasta las rodillas, un suéter de lana medio grueso y boina.

-Tal parece que Orihime no me mintió cuando dijo que había otro Quincy. – Comentó Ichika calmada y señalando a Ishida con su arco. – Me sorprendí mucho.

-Vaya, es interesante que hayan más Quincy. – Admitió Ishida casi un poco feliz de no estar "solo" (sin contar a su odioso padre)

-Después de que los Shinigamis hayan asesinado a nuestro clan hace años, un grupo pequeño de los sobrevivientes huyeron a mi pueblo… hay más Quincy en pocos porcentajes en todas partes del mundo. – Le explicó compartiendo también la emoción.

-Aunque es una lástima… que un Quincy sea enemigo de otro.

-Lo mismo digo. – Y se atacan.

Cabreado de qué le arrebaten la diversión, Ryuusei acató la orden resignado, no era bueno meterse con ella (no lo admitía a los demás) a pesar que no le agradaba por su amistad pasada con Orihime, creía que era una espía o algo así. Dirigió su vista a la estatuilla y notó que esta no estaba en donde debería, buscó visualmente por todos lados y pilló a Tatsuki saliendo del lugar en una carrera y con algo verde en una mano.

Tatsuki había dejado a Kurai en un lugar oculto y seguro para su seguridad, tomó el _Rezó de Jade_ y corrió, sabiendo que ese era su objetivo cuando Ichaki la mencionó. Ahora corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, notando que la gente fuera del cuarto también habían caído en un profundo sueño… por lo menos no sabrán que se lleva una batalla entre Quincy o que ella pretendía salir con una propiedad del museo a la mano, algo que no estaba en la lista blanca de Santa… sólo esperaba que sus padres no lo descubran o recibirá carbón esta Navidad.

Gritó de sorpresa a causa de que Ryuusei se apareció frente a ella por arte de magia y la tomó de la muñeca con una fuerza descomunal que estaba por romperle los huesos a la karateka, quien se esforzaba por no soltar la pieza del museo y reaccionó con proporcionarle una fuerte patada en el abdomen, consiguiendo que la liberen y de bono extra, que retroceda pasos, lo aprovechó para frotarse la zona dañada, tendrá que ir a ver a un doctor. Él pensaba castigarla por su osadía con un golpe en plena cara, pero ella se lo impidió tomando su puño, y sonriendo con superioridad, Tatsuki le plantó una patada en el abdomen, dejándolo sin aire… y más cabreado.

-¡Maldita zorra! – Viendo con desprecio a la humana, para luego lanzarle una bola de energía morada que desprendía rayos.

Pero de nuevo sus técnicas fueron interceptadas, esta vez algo lo hizo partir en dos y desaparecer en una explosión que causó humo. Al irse disipando, se pudo ver al Shinigami Sustituto, con su cabellera naranja, ojos marrones leche de chocolate y con una expresión seria y molesta de que le hayan levantado la mano a uno de sus amigos. Ryuusei se lo quedó mirando, sus ropas, sus ojos, su cabello de zanahoria… lo analizó todo y sonrió.

-Tú debes ser el famoso Kurosaki Ichigo que salvó el mundo de un tal Aizen Sousuke.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó, apuntándolo con Zangetsu. – ¿Y cómo es que sabes de mí?

-Ichigo. – Tatsuki tomó la palabra. – Ese sujeto conoce a Orihime.

Eso fue suficiente para que Ichigo pasase por una etapa de asombro y rápidamente cambie a ira, ¿Y si ese sujeto es el responsable de lo que le pasó al viejo Yamamoto y se aseguró que culpasen a Inoue? La ira causada por tal teoría hizo que presione más su Zanpakutoh, cosa que Ryuusei notó y amplió su sonrisa.

-Que romántico… al Shinigami le gusta la zorra.

Bien… ahora causó una explosión, él no iba a permitir que le faltara el respeto de tal forma, alzo su espada al cielo y la agita gritando la famosa Getsuga Tensho, Ryuusei, confiado, alzó sólo una mano para detenerlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa que apenas lo tocó, notó que la fuerza era tan descomunal que no era suficiente una mano, así que uso la segunda y se mantuvo en una constante pelea por no ser aplastado por tal poder… pero la perdió, terminando gritando de dolor y cayendo al suelo con sus ropas con agujeros y lanzando humo, tenía varios cortes y se le complicaba ponerse de pie.

-Mierda… ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – Gritó enrabiado, clavando su mirada llena de furia en el Shinigami.

-Con eso aprenderás a no meterte con Inoue, desgraciado.

Una silueta se apareció detrás del Shinigami y delante de Tatsuki con una sonrisa socarrona, la karateka iba a abrir su boca, pero un golpe en la nuca la obligó a caer dormida al mismo tiempo en que la silueta golpeó a Ichigo con una patada tan mortal que él salió volando y estancado en una pared.

-Eres taaaaaaaaaaan patético, Ryuusei. – Se burló la silueta con una voz divertida y suave que la declaraba como mujer. – Ni con Ichika presente eres capaz de tomar una estatua de las manos de una humana común y corriente.

-Cierra tu boca, Kurumi. – Manteniendo su mirada llena de desprecio a la chica y su acompañante.

-Eso te pasa por confiado, Ryuusei. – Dijo un hombre que fue el responsable de enviar a Tatsuki al mundo de los sueños.

-Por eso es el más débil del grupo, Asahi.

La mujer de hombre Kurumi tenía larga cabellera gris claro hasta por debajo del trasero, completamente lisa como pelo de bebé y con un cintillo de trenzas, hecho con un moño verde claro, el mismo tono de la marca de ropa fallabela, mismo color que tenía en sus ojos y una piel bronceada por muchas horas en el solárium. Vestía una falda de jeans azul oscuro por arriba de las rodillas y rodeando sus caderas, una pollera naranja con cuello de tortuga que llevaba debajo de la falda y sin mangas, unas gafas café sobre su cabello y unas botas cortas con tacón de aguja alto.

Asahi era un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, delgado y piel blanco, sus ojos pequeños estaban pintados de café oscuro y el derecho estaba rodeado de un tono morado como si fuera payaso y su cabello negro lo llevaba ondulado y con un tipo de peinado de hongo. Vestía pescadores morados con bolsillos grandes, por debajo de las rodillas, mostrando un poco de sus piernas peludas, descalzo, usaba sandalias, un jóquey amarillo y una pollera de mangas cortas del mismo color. Tenía pinta de turista. De su mano izquierda, sostenía el preciado tesoro buscado.

Varios metros detrás de ellos, se escuchó una explosión y del humo salió un Ishida volador en señal de derrota, cayendo brutalmente al suelo mientras una despreocupada Ichika caminaba aún con su arco activado y con la calma en su mirada. Se gira a su derecha para ver a sus colegas recién llegados, su compañero caído derrotado, a Tatsuki dormida y a Ichigo incapaz de moverse.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? – Dijo con voz pasible, caminando ahora hacía sus amigos.

-Claro. – Le aseguró Asahi revelándole muy contento la estatuilla en su mano.

-Esto es tan aburrido… pensé que por lo menos Orihime viniera. – Comentó la chica Quincy pasando por alto a Ryuusei. – Pero este idiota perdió fácilmente.

-Eso demuestra lo confiado que es. – Dijo Kurumi cruzándose de brazos. – Y como dicen: los más confiados son los más débiles. – Recitó burlona.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda! – Se quejó Ryuusei mientras Asahi lo cargaba como saco de papas al hombro.

-Bien… ¿Nos vamos?

Al terminar la pregunta, más variedades de reiatsu aparecieron, dejándose ver nada menos que Rukia, Renji e Isshin, con Ichigo e Ishida de nuevo de pie y como líderes del círculo humano que formaron para rodear a los malos nuevos del barrio, quienes no parecían para nada preocupados.

-Ya entiendo. – Ichika vio a su "colega" una vez que se aburrió de estar observando el círculo. – Te contuviste en la pelea hasta que apareciera tus amigos.

-¿Qué no pueden hacer las cosas por si mismos? – Se quejó Kurumi molesta de que sean tan patéticos por no pelear solos.

-Sólo son unos jóvenes humanos. – Dijo Isshin analítico, algo contrario a su actitud de padre demente que mostraba las veinticuatro horas del día… o por lo menos cuando estaban sus hijos presentes.

-No nos ofenda, anciano de más de cien años. – Le advirtió Kurumi totalmente enojada de que le dijeran humana.

-Para alguien que fue el capitán del escuadrón 0, todos somos niños. – Le explicó Ryuusei bajando del hombro de Asahi, se iba a mantener digno.

-En nombre del Gotei 13, les pido que se rindan amablemente. – Advirtió Rukia manteniendo una expresión seria. – Si no, nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza.

-Olvida las formalidades, Rukia, ellos no parecen escuchar. – Le advirtió Renji al verlos tan decididos de salir de ese lugar victoriosos.

-¿Van a pelear o no? – Preguntó Asahi, demostrando que Renji tenía razón. Estaba ansioso de hacer mierda a los catalogados como _idiotas_ para él y alzando la mano en que sostenía la estatuilla.

No supo cómo, pero apenas lanzó el objeto al aire como muestra de su grandeza, sintió un gran dolor en el abdomen mientras todos los miraban atónicos y confundidos, agachó la mirada y notó un agujero en el lado izquierdo de la zona, saliendo una cantidad de sangre. Sabiendo quien era el culpable, se toca la zona dañada y ve al causante, a unos metros bien alejada, cabreado.

-¡Orihime! – Exclamó.

Usando un vestido tipo babydoll con finas tiras que se deslizaban por los hombros y un revelador escote que dejaba a la vista un poco de sus sostenes azules oscuros, y una mini calza del mismo color para no mostrar sus pantaletas, la marcada de traidora se presentó ante todos con una mirada tan seria y fría que dejaba en claro que ya no era la misma de hace seis años, pero ignorando ese hecho, para Ichigo seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa y amable del mundo… siempre había sido hermosa, cerca de la perfección, pero ahora… cierra los ojos, no podía tener esos pensamientos de su amiga. Ignorando a sus ex compañeros de batalla, sonrió con burla ante la derrota de Ryuusei.

-Koten Zanshun. – Dijo alzando su mano derecha y la estatuilla se elevó, volando a gran velocidad hacía ella. – Y así es como se toma un tesoro.

-¡Asahi! – Kurumi quería usar sus habilidades de curación instantánea para tratarlo, pero finas garras que provenían de una mano humana, le tocaba el cuello, cerca de clavárselos y dejarle cicatrices. – Tori.

-Hola Kurumi-chaaaaaaan. – Canturreó con fingida emoción y acercándose con peligro al cuello de su adversaria. – La vampiresa atrapó a otra novata. – Susurró.

Y al mismo tiempo, Kento tomó a Ichika del cuello con delicadeza, sin tomarse la molestia de presionar, pero lo hará si ella hace un movimiento equivocado, y Chihiro hizo que Ryuusei se arrodillase jalándolo del cabello, aprovechando lo débil que estaba.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamó Ryuusei con un ojo cerrado a causa del dolor.

-¿De qué se quejan si hace unos minutos rogaban para que apareciéramos? – Le recordó Orihime caminando hacía ellos, cruzando el círculo humano sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ver a Ichigo, aun cuando pasó por su lado. – Las reglas son sencillas: Ríndanse y váyanse para salvar a Asahi de mi Koten Zanshun, dejando esta estatua bajo mi poder… o rechacen la oportunidad que le otorgamos para que los matemos sin piedad… así de simple. – Agregó encogiéndose de hombros, no parecía estar interesada.

-Lo haremos. – Le prometió Ichika atreviéndose a tomar la mano de Kento con delicadeza, haciéndole entender que se iría.

-¡Ichika! – Se quejó Kurumi ante la idea de irse como cobardes después de lo genial que lo estaban haciendo… pero todo enojo desaparece al oír una queja de Asahi.

-Más importante es atender a Asahi… luego pensaremos en un plan de venganza… o en cómo mejorar para conseguir las que quedan.

Y los cuatro desaparecieron de la nada, dejando como recuerdo una brisa de viento que juraba venganza.

Orihime sólo miraba el viento, sintiéndolo mecer levemente algunas hebras de cabello y siguiendo en su plan de ignorar a los muchachos hasta que oyó su nombre completo en los labios de Renji… resignada, suspira cansada y se volteo para verlos con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, teniente Abarai? – Dijo señalando la estatua con su mano libre. – Como vera… tengo una agenda ocupada.

Definitivamente… estaba cambiada, y les hablaba con formalidad y sarcasmo, olvidando lo cercanos que fueron una vez.

-Queda arrestada de sospechosa por el ataque a Yamamoto-sama. – Fue lo que dijo, manteniendo la digna pose firme de un guerrero.

-¡Espera, Renji! – Ichigo quiso ponerse como el leal escudero de la chica con los poderes de dioses, pero su padre se lo impidió.

-No es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias. – Dijo Orihime, tomando un mechón de su cabello para acariciarlo, luego lo enredo en su dedo, parecía despreocupada de la situación que por unos segundos se sintieron aliviados pensando que ella lo negaría y hasta diría el nombre del verdadero culpable. – Yo ataqué a Yamamoto, así que no es necesario que me traten como _**sospechosa**_.

Con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, Ichigo observó como Orihime fue rodeada por sus amigos nuevos, que se usaron de escudo para protegerla de las espadas de Rukia y Renji. Orihime sólo se mantenía en calma, acariciando su pelo y analizando las puntas, luego guardo la estatuilla en su bolsito pequeño y cerró los ojos.

-Como siempre, leal a las reglas que a sus amigos o ex amigos. – Dijo manteniendo los ojos cerrados. – El que me haya declarado culpable… ¿Creen en verdad que me voy a entregar tan fácil?

Kento golpeo a Renji en el estómago, un golpe que a simple vista, parecía uno común en que sólo te dejaría sin aire y caer al suelo, pero este lo mandó a volar hacia arriba, golpeándose en el techo y luego cayendo sobre los huesos de dinosaurios que se desarmaron y cayeron con él, terminando en una montaña de huesos. Tori tomó a Rukia del cuello, sin problemas la levantó del suelo como si fuese ligera como pluma y la lanzó hacía dónde estaba Ishida, consiguiendo un impacto que provocó que ambos cayesen derrotados. La fuerza que habían usado era descomunal ya que a pesar de ser sólo un golpe, fue suficiente para dejarlos incapaces de moverse, como si todo su sistema muscular haya quedado paralizado por unas horas indefinidas.

-Ahora es su turno de escuchar con cuidado. – Les advirtió ahora manteniendo una sonrisa y viendo divertida a Ichigo y a Isshin. – No se metan en mi camino. – Ordenó. – Si lo hacen… no les aseguró salir con vida.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo? – Preguntó Isshin manteniendo la compostura, a diferencia de su hijo, que trataba de liberarse e ir hacía ella.

-Venganza. – Sin pudor o miedo de admitir sus oscuros planes. – Cada Shinigami responsable de haberme dado la espalda y declarado traidora, sufrirá mi venganza… Yamamoto fue el primer gran paso, sin él, son sólo corderitos indefensos sin su mamá.

-Inoue. – Con dificultad, Rukia trataba de hacerla recapacitar. – Nosotros somos tus amigos… nosotros no…

-¡Cierra la boca, Kuchiki! – Le ordenó en un grito y liberando parte de su reiatsu, tan vengativo y potente que golpeó duro a Rukia, provocando que sudara y le impidiera hablar. – Nosotros ya no somos amigos… no me relacionó con traidores… pero no soy estúpida, se qué ustedes fueron de los pocos que me defendieron, así que por eso les advierto que no se metan en mi camino y que me dejen encargarme de esos tipos. – Pasa una mano por su pelo para llevarlo tras su espalda. – Al final, les hago un favor: yo me encargaré de esos tontos sin que ustedes muevan un dedo, ¿Les parece? – Sonriendo.

-Orihime-chan. – La susodicha arquea sus cejas molesta de que Isshin usase el "chan" con ella… no era una jodida niña. – Me temó que no podemos permitir que andes causando daño a la Sociedad de Almas así como así… si piensas atacar, no tendremos más remedio que detenerte.

-Vaya… ¿así es como un ex capitán del escuadrón 0 trata a la realeza? – Preguntó con sarcasmo en la voz, apoyando sus manos en las caderas e inclinándose un poco, dejando que su escote muestre más de lo debido. – La jodida Sociedad de Almas va empeorando cada vez más. – Dándole la espalda para poder ver a Tatsuki, aun dormida.

-Inoue, vámonos. – Dijo Kento una vez notó como la líder miraba a su mejor amiga.

Inoue cerró los ojos nuevamente y suspiro. – Vámonos. – Dijo.

-¡Espera Inoue! – Ichigo logró zafarse de su padre y corrió hacía la chica, ignorando a los nuevos que querían impedirle el paso, pero Orihime les pidió que se detuvieran con la mirada. El pelinaranja quedó frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros, sorprendiéndola porque sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo apenas él tocó sus hombros desnudos… no, era imposible. – Esto que haces es una locura.

-No lo es, Kurosaki… la gente en quien confíe, me lastimo mucho… merecen sufrir.

-La Inoue que conozco, jamás haría eso.

-Esa Inoue murió hace mucho tiempo… esta mujer que tienes en frente, es otra Inoue Orihime… una perversa, traviesa y muy mala. – Sonriendo con burla, atreviéndose a tocarle el pecho sobre el uniforme de Shinigami con sensualidad y sabiduría, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza, probando que no era ninguna virgen inocente. – Así que no te hagas ilusiones.

Le dijo al momento que le bajo un poco el kimono para tocar su pecho desnudo, causando que el muchacho se sonrojase un poco y sonrió divertida pensando lo inocente que era, pero… por dentro se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho ya que con sólo haberlo tocado superficialmente con las yemas, fue suficiente para incendiar su interior, menos mal que logró controlar el sonrojo… se estaba odiando a cada segundo por seguir con ese juego porque seguía sintiendo esa sensación que la asustaba y le daba asco… ¿Por qué no apartaba su mano de una vez? ¿Por qué le parecía divertido verlo apenado? ¿O por qué le gustaba la conexión de piel?

_¡Se supone que lo había olvidado junto a mi vida en Karakura!_

-Yo sé que sigues siendo mi amiga… yo jamás dude de ti… ¡Si hasta fui al Infierno por ti! – De nuevo vibró internamente por aquel grito tan seguro, recordando que en efecto, él fue por ella, incluso lo había visto ya andando con la pulsera que le regalo desde que regresó. – Te juro que si hubiese estado despierto, te habría protegido de toda la Sociedad de Almas que quiso apartarte de mí… no hubiese dejado que nadie te lastimase. – Le aseguró y juro con tanta confianza, aun manteniéndola sujeta de los hombros y clavando su mirada en ella para que viese que él sólo decía la verdad.

_Te habría protegido… nadie te habría lastimado…_

Resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez… ella sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras y sin la necesidad de verlo a los ojos, sólo bastaba con escuchar su voz, ella podía descifrar cuando mentía o no, cuando estaba feliz o triste… con sólo el tono que salía de esos labios tan dulces… tan… tan deseados… recordó de nuevo ese día en qué le juró protegerla, el momento en que peleaba contra Grimmjow y le rogó que no se lastimase, sin importarle si ganaba o perdía, sólo quería su seguridad. Cuando peleo contra Ulquiorra, se sintió tan desesperada y alterada al verlo "muerto" con ese agujero en su pecho, había sentido que ya nada de su vida tenía sentido, si él no estaba vivo, entonces ella podía tirarse del techo de Las Noches como suicidio ya que no toleraba un segundo viva sabiendo que por su culpa, el hombre que amaba sacrificó su vida por ella… y cuando lo vio a salvo y con el mismo peinado de ahora cuando acabó lo de Aizen… estuvo feliz y en paz, no porque él ganó, porque él estaba SEGURO y VIVO, eso era suficiente para ella… y luego vino la tristeza y agonía de no poder quedarse hasta que Ichigo despertase porque Yamamoto no se lo permitió, ante los ruegos de Urahara y sus amigos, él los ignoro y la condenó de traidora, sellándole sus poderes e impidiéndole tratar o acercarse al héroe del mundo con miedo a que ella lo lastimase… ¡Era una mentira! Él sabía que no era capaz de matar a Ichigo, sólo lo dijo de excusa para que sufra porque sabía lo que Inoue Orihime sentía por Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pero ahora se encargó de él, jamás despertará y jamás morirá, su "alma" estaba condenada a vagar sin un destino fijo ya que no estaba ni muerto o vivo… el peor castigo que le podía dar y el que más se merecía. Y ahora tenía de nuevo a Ichigo… tan cerca… tan accesible y mucho más atractivo de lo que era, caía de nuevo a sus encantos sin que él se diese cuenta (como siempre) y anhelaba… anhelaba…

_¡NO!_ Se gritó en la mente, apartándose de él sin amabilidad.

Debía detener su mente, debía mantenerse al margen… ella juró dejar atrás su antigua vida para que nada ni nadie detenga sus planes… ¡se supone que botó su corazón a la basura para no volver a amar! ¿Por qué Kurosaki Ichigo seguía manteniendo poder sobre ella? ¿Por qué la seguía hechizando con sus ojos, la embriaga sus palabras dulces y la enloquecía su cuerpo? Y él ni enterado… ¡Típico! Aún así, se atrevió a sonreír, debía mantener la calma y las cartas en su mano.

-Había olvidado eso de ti… Ichigo. – Llamándolo por su nombre mientras mantenía su sonrisa. – Esas eran una de las cosas que me gustaban de ti, tu lealtad a tus amigos y como juraste dar tu vida por proteger a cada uno de ellos… y a los que vas a conocer. – Sus nuevos nakamas se mantenían al margen pero atentos, notando que ella había liberado un poco de su "yo" del pasado para hablar con él, prueba de qué lo más probable, ella seguía sintiendo algo por él. – Pero no hay marcha atrás, aun si me resignase a mi venganza y sólo me dedicase a atrapar a esos idiotas, ya di mi primer paso al atacar a Yamamoto, ya estoy condenada y no puedes hacer nada por impedirlo.

-¡No me importa eso, yo voy a protegerte! – Le dijo, de nuevo hablando antes de medir la realidad, otro motivo más para que Orihime sonría. – Yo no permitiré esta vez que te aparten de mí, te lo prometo.

-Creo que tendrás que comprender a la mala que ya no hay nada para mí aquí o entre nosotros... nuestro pasado quedó en el pasado.

-Hagas lo que hagas, seguiré confiando en ti. – Le aseguró con confianza.

-¿De verdad? – Alzando su mano hasta el frente. – ¿Y si hago esto?

Para la indiferencia de los aliados de Orihime y para el asombros de Isshin, del Quincy y de los Shinigami, Orihime se había colocado frente a Ichigo sólo para enterrarle su mano en el pecho a la mitad, sin atravesarlo, oyendo complacida como Ichigo se le perdía la voz al tratar de hablar y con la sangre salpicando sus propias ropas y el suelo, lo tomó con su mano libre de los cabellos y lo jaló para que tenga una mejor vista de sus ojos marrones, disfrutando el verlo sorprendido y con los labios temblando tratando de decir algo. Ante la vista de todos, se lamió la mano para saborear un poco de la sangre y comentó lo deliciosa que era.

-Te dije que era una chica mala y perversa. – Le susurró con travesura y sensualidad cerca de su oído. – Ya ves que no hay salvación para mí, así que por favor… prende tu cerebro de una vez y olvídame.

Oía como sonaba un sonido, tratando de formarlo en palabras, lo toca del mentón, manchándolo de sangre y pidiéndole que hable mejor que no oía nada.

-Ja… m… más…. – Con esfuerzo, consiguió decirle _jamás_… él seguía firme.

Ahora fue turno de Orihime en sorprenderse junto a sus amigos ante la seguridad de Ichigo en seguir tratándola como parte de su círculo, la chica apretó los labios, esforzándose de no temblar en señal de debilidad.

-Eres un idiota. – Dijo al fin, manteniendo una voz cruel y desinteresada. – ¡Largo de mi vista! – Le grito al mismo tiempo que lo lanza a los brazos de su padre. Isshin notó ahora que las manos de Orihime temblaban un poco a pesar de sus esfuerzos por parecer normal. – ¡Hazte un favor imbécil y usa tu jodido cerebro de tamaño de nuez!

Y desapareció con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Aparecieron frente a la mansión oculta en el bosque, ignorando las preguntas de los cuidadores de la residencia, Orihime partió a su cuarto alegando que se bañaría para quitarle la sangre que manchó su vestido y piernas, dejando a sus amigos atrás y en silencio, queriendo saber lo que pasaba en su cabeza para ver cuál sería el siguiente plan… sea lo que sea, ellos estarían a su lado.<p>

Cerró su habitación con llave y se quedo mirando la pared en silencio, luego, poco a poco, va aumentando el volumen de su respiración cada vez más, como si hubiese aguantado la respiración por largo tiempo bajo el mar. Llevando sus manos al cabello sin importarle mancharlo de sangre, va caminando hacía el espejo de cuerpo completo y se atrevió a mirarse de una vez.

Estaba llorando… lloraba como una estúpida y todo porque se sentía sucia… se sentía el peor ser humano del mundo por haberse atrevido a lastimar a Ichigo, a su querido Kurosaki-kun… ella… la que una vez quiso ser fuerte para no estar más detrás de su espalda, sino a su lado y protegerlo en la batalla… ¿Cómo paso esto? Grito enojada consigo misma, golpeando el espejo con sus manos, continuaba derramando lágrimas en un llanto desesperado, cayendo derrotada de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, queriendo tirarse por la ventana o clavarse un pedazo del espejo ya trisado. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse mal si había dejado todo atrás?

Decidió tirarse al suelo en estado fetal, pensando que lloraría una vez todas sus penas en esa noche y luego volvería a encerrar su corazón, ella ya había decidido enviar su vida a un hilo fino ya que es probable que muera con sus objetivos, ya sea deteniendo a Tomoya o condenada por la Sociedad de Almas, no había salvación, así que no podía creer en las palabras de Ichigo (a pesar de lo agradecida que estaba muy en el fondo) así que debía condenarse en la soledad, en los vicios y en los pecados.

-Oni-san… tía Ayumi… ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?


	3. Perdiendo ante las hormonas

****Hola gente! CONTINUACION!

Para la gente que le gusto ver a hime como sexy bitch, aqui tienen mas! xDD y como le gusta a Sean, una sexy escena hot al finaaaal xDDDD

De verdad les doy gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios, me animan, aunque me tarde años xDDD

**ADVERTENCIA**; Escenas y palabras no aptas para menores de 18 años. También hay riesgo de que los personajes esten fuera de personaje, especialmente Orihime xDDDD. También pueden haber escenas de peleas sangrientas o escenas lemon. Si entran, estan bajo su responsabilidad porque les he advertido.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 3: Perdiendo ante las hormonas.**

Ichigo despertó al tercer día en su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue gritar y golpear con su puño el colchón impotente y enojado consigo mismo de no haber hecho algo mejor.

No quiso hablar sobre el tema con nadie, sólo consigo mismo… y con el maldito Hollow que no paraba de hablarle estupideces.

Decidió que ya era hora de levantarse de la cama, así que lo primero que hizo fue averiguar en Internet sobre lo que pasado en la Universidad en los días que estuvo en el mundo de los sueños, se dio una ducha y comió, aunque poco, no se sentía capaz de comer pensando que de seguro Orihime lo estaba pasando peor. Algo le decía eso, que ella no quiso atacarlo y que por muy fría se haya mostrado, ella lloraba por su osadía, quería encontrarla, abrazarla y… ¿besarla? ¡No! Quería asegurarle de qué no estaba enojado ni nada, que seguía creyendo en ella. Confiaba en ella como un maldito ciego y seguiría así hasta el último minuto de su vida y si la mataba ella, mejor.

_**Oh King, en verdad que eres un desgraciado **__**despistado**_. – Se burló su Hollow, aumentando la jaqueca de Ichigo, ya estaba cansado de sus barbaridades obscenas. – _**¿Por qué no dejas de darle vueltas al asunto y lo admites? Ella te pone duro**_.

_Eres un maldito pervertido, cierra tu jodida boca y déjame en paz, trato de pensar en cómo salvar a Inoue._

_**Y bien King, dime… ¿Por qué arriesgas tanto por alguien que está haciendo cosas malas y te lastimó? Ella ya te dijo y te mostró que ya no tiene nada contigo, ¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué?**_ – Le preguntaba fingiendo idiotez para ver si el cerebro del Rey se _activaba_.

_¿Qué no es obvio? Inoue es mi amiga y no pienso_ _abandonarla_. – Apagando el portátil, le era difícil concentrarse pensando en su amiga y con un desgraciado dándole migraña.

_**¡Más idiota no puedes ser, King! ¿Por qué no aceptas la realidad que has decidido ignorar por más de seis años? ¡Te gusta la Queen! ¡Te la quieres follar, maldición!**_

_Ya cierra la boca_. – Le ordenó buscando su chaqueta, tomaría aire o explotaría. – _Orihime no es una cualquiera para que hables así de ella._

_**¿Te das cuenta que la has llamado por su nombre**_? – Disfrutando el ver como reflejó sorpresa. – _**Además, aún no me niegas o confirmas si te gusta o no**_.

_¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta?_ – Ignorando la mirada calculadora de su padre, salió de la casa, inhalando profundo el aire puro.

_**Porque yo soy una parte de ti y conozco todos tus pensamientos y sentimientos… incluso los que bloqueas para mantenerte seguro.**_

_Eres un idiota, ya déjame en paz._

_**Me pregunto cómo es que alguien del nivel de la Queen se puede fijar en un retrasado como tu King… ojala yo estuviera en tu cuerpo… las cosas que podría hacer con ella, te juro que la haría gozar de felicidad**_. – Se confesaba con la intención de provocarlo… algo que lograba conseguir sin problemas. – _**Siempre ha sido hermosa, pero ahora… ¡vamos! Estaba tan violable…**_

-¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA! – Estalló.

Tardo segundos en darse cuenta que lo había gritado en su boca y no en la mente, vio a la gente que lo miraba raro y molestos de que dijera un garabato… especialmente frente a un grupo de niños de jardín infantil, no más de cuatro o cinco años. Avergonzado, comenzó a correr con la cabeza gacha, maldiciendo a su Hollow interno que sólo se reía divertido.

* * *

><p>Orihime bajaba las escaleras preocupada, viendo a una mujer alrededor de los 20 años, su cabello era el mismo tono de naranja que el de ella, lo tenía liso y hasta el nivel de sus codos, con un fleco tapando su frente y recogido en dos coletas por arriba de las orejas, sus ojos eran verdes claros, que ahora mostraban preocupación como Orihime y su piel tenía el mismo color de la miel. Estaba descalza ya que odiaba toda clase de zapatos y zapatillas, pescadores hasta las rodillas de color purpura y ajustado a su cuerpo a diferencia de su holgada pollera verde que le llegaba hasta el trasero, amarrado en un lazo detrás del cuello y con dos capas encima.<p>

-Mio. – Llamó Orihime una vez terminó de bajar las escaleras. – ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Tori salió esta madrugada bajo hipnosis de su instinto vampírico… fue a buscar sangre y Kento fue por ella… ¡hace tres horas! – Moviendo sus manos, nerviosa de lo que podría pasar. – Se supone que trajimos la sangre suficiente.

-Su instinto aumenta, y al crecer, también crece su necesidad de sangre. – Suspirando cansada de más problemas. – Ya no le basta la sangre animal, ahora quiere sangre humana y joven.

-¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlos? – Esperando la guía de su líder.

-¿Chihiro?

-Esta buscándolos con la meditación desde hace una hora.

-Bien, esperemos a que nos diga algo, si pasa media hora y nada, iremos todos. – Decidió sentándose en un peldaño, tenía que mantener la calma como líder digna. – Luego tendremos que averiguar qué hacer con esa sed sin fin.

Al tomar más calma, Mio asintió como prueba de que obedecerá sus indicaciones, pero no tardó en mirarla de forma analítica, ansiando poder decirle algo, Orihime trataba por todos los medios ignorar esa mirada y su deseo de hablarle, sospechaba lo que le diría y por eso no quería oírla, no quería ser ahora ella la nerviosa, agitando las manos y caminando en círculos. Pero el ataque visual era tan penetrante que la estresaba más y más, logrando que pierda los estribos… y lo hizo.

-Mio… si te dejo lanzar la pregunta, ¿Dejaras de mirarme como un animal a su presa? – Llevando sus manos a la cabeza para rascársela.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo al fin, consiguiendo que Orihime bufara. – A lo que me refiero, ¿Te afecta el pelear contra los que fueron tus amigos o tu primer amor?

-Por milésima vez: ellos ya son NADA para mí. – Vuelve a rascarse la cabeza unos segundos. – Así que cierra el pico.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te sientes mal de haber lastimado a ese Shinigami?

Orihime tenía ganas de aventarle un puñetazo en la boca tan fuerte que le quite todos los dientes y le deje bien sangrada, a ver si así se dejaba de decir comentarios que la fastidiaban o que no deseaban oír… ella no quería saber nada de lo que pasó hace tres días de los labios de otros, ya tenía suficiente con pensarlo ella misma, calcinando su cerebro con la realidad: ella lo lastimo, con sus propias manos hirió al hombre que siempre deseo proteger… ¡maldita curiosidad de Mio! Debió sacarlo de los felinos del lado materno de su familiar, por algo existirá ese refrán de que la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Mira, no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Así que deja de joderme con el maldito tema, ¿Oíste? No quiero pensar en esa mierda cuando tengo cosas más importantes como joder a Tomoya y mandar a la Sociedad de Almas a la mierda… ¿Te quedó claro?

-Lo siento, Orihime… sólo estoy preocupada por ti.

-Te entiendo y en verdad te lo agradezco… pero ya tengo la cabeza muy jodida para que tú lo empeores, ¿Vale?

Se oyeron pasos y vieron a Chihiro acercándose calmada a pesar de la situación,_ tal vez sean buenas señales, puede que este así porque vio que las cosas ya están bien y ahora Kento traería a Tori_, pensó Orihime. Estaba usando una falda larga hasta los tobillos, calcetines, zapatos de charol y un suéter holgado… Chihiro le recordaba a Orihime a su yo del pasado cuando la veía vestir así.

-Pueden tranquilizarse, Kento la detuvo antes de qué matase a una estudiante. – Sus locutoras suspiraron aliviadas. – Claro que Kento le tuvo que dar a la chica algo de energía vital para recompensar la sangre perdida.

-Gracias a Dios. – Dijo Tori en un suspiro.

-Gracias Chihiro. – Agradeció Orihime también más calmada. – Ahora tenemos que solucionar este problema, no podemos estar las veinticuatro horas del día cuidándola, así que comenzaron una investigación profunda en los libros de Chihiro e internet sobre vampiros. – Ordenó a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>-Kudo-san.<p>

El mencionado dirige su vista en su compañera Kurosaki Yuzu, sonriéndole como algo natural (esa sonrisa le recordaba a las que tenía Orihime antes de decidir cambiar) y sosteniendo una lonchera.

-Me he dado cuenta que nunca traes almuerzo y pensé en traerte uno.

Sí, Kudo Inu no traía almuerzo y no por ser pobre o algo, lo hacía para no soltar sus instintos de hombre lobo y termine comiendo delante de la gente directamente de la boca o aullando feliz si la comida estaba deliciosa… lo mejor era contenerse y esperar a estar seguro en la mansión… tenía que rechazarla, pero esa mirada dulce se lo impedía, es más, podía apostar que paso horas esforzándose y no quería ser cruel… sí, él podría liberarse de la culpa diciendo que en ningún momento se lo pidió, pero no tenía corazón para hacer llorar a las mujeres… aun cuando la mujer frente a ella es la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, el bastardo Shinigami que lastima el corazón de su líder.

-Eres muy amable… ¿Estás segura Kurosaki-san?

-¡Claro! – Sonriendo ampliamente. – Y podemos comer juntos afuera, ¿Qué te parece?

_Comer afuera_… eso era más estímulos para actuar como perro domesticado.

-Preferiría no comer afuera… soy… de nariz sensible y alérgico… mala combinación. – Mintió tratando de no parecer cruel.

-No hay problemas, comamos aquí. – Pescando una silla para sentarse frente a él, todo sin dejar de sonreír.

En cosas como esta, estaba claro que ella y su hermana, Kurosaki Karin, eran totalmente opuestas. No evitó sonreír un poco y aceptar la invitación… esta vez se esforzaría en no ser cruel con ella… o no aullarle y pedirle que le acaricie detrás de las orejas.

Un sonido en particular llamó la atención de Inu, al ser de oreja extremadamente sensible, no sólo le daba dolores de cabeza fuertes sonidos cerca de su oreja o que pueda enterarse de las cotillas más increíbles, también le permitía reconocer las diferencias de cada sonido que para alguien normal, era igual. Para cualquiera, era el sonido de la silla moverse de un estudiante con intenciones de salir de la sala, pero para él, era el sonido que producía sólo una persona al hacer tal movimiento, esa era… la Quincy Ichika. La pelirrosa sólo miró a Inu por un segundo por el rabillo, mantenía esa misma mirada inexpresiva que le alteraba los nervios desde que eran pequeños de jardín de infantes, tomó lo que parecía ser su lonchera y se marchó.

No haría nada… era un pacto: enemigos en el campo de batalla y desconocidos en la realidad del humano, pero ellos no eran humanos… o por lo menos él que era un fenómeno con los sentidos de un hombre lobo, lo único que pudo sacar de su padre ya que su gen dominante fue el de su madre: una Shinigami… todo un freak.

-Takagi-san pasa sus horas en la azotea o en el jardín, pero siempre sola. – Comentó Yuzu notablemente preocupada por la chica a pesar de llevar pocos días conociéndose.

Mientras se ponía de pie, Inu recordó que siempre pensaba que Ichika era distante, incluso entre ellos o su pequeño clan de Quincy que habitaba el pueblo… bueno, todos los Quincy que conocía allá eran unos raros serios que andaba cada uno por su lado, era tan difícil encontrar a un Quincy… ¿Alegre? ¿Qué tan jodido estaba el ADN de ellos?

-Takagi parece ser la clase de persona que no quiere decepciones.

-Me gustaría ser su amiga.

_Créeme, no te conviene… ni a mí, sería odioso comer con esa mirada de filo sobre mí._

* * *

><p>Orihime leía… o trataba de leer atentamente los libros de vampiros que portaba Chihiro en su biblioteca personal, no es que se aburriera, pero estaba impaciente, a cada instante miraba el reloj, cada vez su impaciencia iba en aumento, Kento ya se estaba demorando mucho en regresar con Tori, ¿Acaso la chica despertó y lo primero que hizo fue clavarle al hombre sus colmillos hasta el punto de matarlo? No… Kento no es tan descuidado como para bajar la guardia de esa forma… ¿Y si los vampiros son originalmente alienígenas y al ver a su compañera como rehén, usaron sus poderes para salvarla?<p>

_A ver Orihime, ¿No pasamos ya por esto?_

Se regañaba mentalmente mientras se frotaba los párpados por los ojos… su demente imaginación no paraba a pesar que ella decidió encerrarla… ¿Tan fastidiosa era en el pasado? Joder, que vergüenza.

_Se supone que esta faceta quedó atrás, además… los vampiros no descienden de los aliens… se supone que ya me regañaron por emparentarlos con "caras blancas y chupasangres._

Vuelve a suspirar, debía controlar esa hipótesis loca o los aliens volverán a enojarse con ella y no estaba Kento para protegerla de sus deditos lanza rayos.

_Hablando del rey de Inglaterra_. Pensó al verlo aparecer solo en la biblioteca.

Se alarmó al ver que su camisa roja tenía las mangas rasgadas, revelando cortes en sus brazos, con hilos de sangre saliendo de estos, y por la parte del frente, dos botones fueron rasgados, como también se rompió por la parte de arriba en marcas de garras, tenía manchadas de polvo cubriéndolo y estaba en un estado que para una persona normal, estaría inconsciente o muerto, pero él estaba como si nada, como si hubiese sido sólo un rasguño de gato.

Inexpresivo, no decía nada mientras ella le preguntaba si estaba bien a cada instante y lo curaba con su Soten Kisshun, él podía ver claramente la preocupación y tristeza en esos ojos grises que expresaron ese mismo dolor cuando llegó a Rachael Hale o cuando pasó esas noches llorando por la vergüenza que pasó o por ese Shinigami de pelo naranja del cual no se pudo despedir hace seis años. Lentamente fue levantando sus manos una vez curado, llamando la atención de Orihime cuando estas tocaron su cabeza, tocando con las yemas de los dedos esas bonitas hebras naranjas, un cabello único y hermoso.

-No tienes que mostrar esa tristeza… ya has sufrido suficiente desde el museo. – Regalándole una pequeña sonrisa para subirle el ánimo. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Dijo besando su frente de forma paternal.

-Sí. – Asintiendo levemente, gustosa del gesto dulce de su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Tori? – Preguntó Chihiro acercándose para cambiar el tema y no quedé un silencio incómodo.

-En su habitación, la encerré por fuera por petición de ella después de calmarse un poco. – Explicó con sus ojos clavados en su destrozada camisa. – Ya ha tomado lo necesario, pero no le durará mucho. – Atreviéndose a quitársela delante de sus amigas sin pudor, comentando lo desastrosa que había quedado y que ya no le servía.

-Ahora mismo estamos averiguando lo posible por ayudarla… pero creó que terminaremos llamando a los ancianos vampiros.

-Como me desagradan, creyéndose los reyes del mundo por ser de los que más han vivido de su especie. – Murmuró Orihime fastidiada. – Como sea, ve a cambiarte y ven a ayudarnos.

-Oh, es verdad. – Parece que Kento recordó algo importante. – Hubo una persona rondando por el bosque, cerca de la mansión.

-¿De verdad? – La rubia se subió las gafas, notablemente curiosa.

-No sólo eso, aseguró que por aquí rondaba Orihime y se negó irse sin verla.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? – Preguntó su líder.

-La deje entrar al campo de protección y a la mansión.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿No entiendes el significado de "permanecer en una base segura y escondidos de nuestros enemigos"? – Le reclamó Chihiro.

-¿Qué acaso vas a dejar pasar a cualquiera que diga que me conoce? – Exclamó Orihime molesta, frunciendo el ceño exactamente igual a Ichigo… y sin darse cuenta. – ¿Por qué no dejamos entrar también a Tomoya y a los Shinigamis para que me ofrezcas en una bandeja de plata?

-Porque yo sé que has deseado hablar con esta persona desde que la viste en el museo. – Fue su respuesta, tomando su mano para llevarla al "cuarto de visitas" improvisado.

Curiosa y a la vez molesta, Orihime rogaba que no haya dejado entrar a Ichigo o a un Shinigami… pero luego lo pensó mejor, él no es tan estúpido, eso es algo que haría Mio sin pensar, jurando que lo hacía por el bienestar de ella… no le desagradaba ni nada, encontraba lindo su gesto de querer ayudarla, pero sería mucho mejor que pensase primero… otro factor más que le recordaba a su yo del pasado, el querer ayudar a la gente sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias… ¡Y miren como termino!

Kento abrió la puerta del estudio en qué él usaba para trabajar o simplemente para descansar, revelando a una mujer de larga cabellera negra con tonos azulados y ojos marrones, vestía unos pantalones holgados de color azul oscuro y una pollera tipo deportiva de color rojo. Al verla, Orihime reflejó una mezcla de alegría, asombro y ganas de llorar, frente a ella tenía a una de las pocas personas que deseaba ver en lo más profundo de su corazón, ambas se veían con cuidado, notando con claridad los cambios de la otra en el tiempo apartadas.

-Tatsuki-chan. – Dijo corriendo hacía ella para abrazarla del cuello.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo no conocido, disfrutaban este encuentro en silencio hasta que Tatsuki decidió terminar con el abrazo, pero su sonrisa… se transformó a una expresión de enojo y antes de que Orihime se diese cuenta, la karateka la golpeó fuerte en la cabeza, provocando que en toda la mansión se oiga el grito de la pelinaranja, quien se frotaba la cabeza adolorida, viendo a su mejor amiga con dos grandes gotas en los ojos, Kento pidió disculpas y se retiro.

-¡Eso me ha dolido! – Se quejó volviendo a estar de pie y enfrentando a la chica. – ¡¿Acaso querías abrir mi cabeza?

-¡Es lo que te mereces y si sigues replicando, no sólo tu cabeza será abierta! – Le amenazó con su puño alzado… que considerablemente aumento de tamaño, y con una vena roja en la frente.

Orihime tragó duro, habrán pasado seis años en que entrenó duro para ser realmente fuerte… pero enfrentar a su amiga era buscar el suicidio. Respiró hondo.

-¿Por qué has venido, Tatsuki-chan?

-¿Y más encima preguntas? Vine a detener cualquier plan estúpido que estés planeando.

-Veo que te han hablado de lo que está pasando. – Murmuró sonriendo levemente, pero drásticamente cambió a una expresión seria, señal de que diría algo importante, ya sea de forma directa o indirecta. – Pero lo lamento Tatsuki-chan, no puedo dar marcha atrás.

-¿Estás segura? – Tomándola de los hombros. – Aun puedes abandonar todo esto, salvar a ese viejo… si tenemos suerte, lo pasaran por alto.

-¿Cómo hace seis años? – Dijo con la voz cargada en odio por recordar ese día, niega con la cabeza. – No confió más en un Shinigami, ellos me traicionaron y van a pagar, ¡No hay nada más de que hablar! – Dándole la espalda, se iba a mantener firme en su decisión, no había pasado por muchos problemas para luego abandonarlas… no, ella iba a asegurarse de que TODOS los que la traicionaron y le dieron la espalda lo paguen.

-Orihime…. – Tatsuki insiste en hablar con ella.

-¡NO! ¡Vete Tatsuki-chan! – Le gritó al momento que la señala con el dedo índice, y mágicamente la chica desaparece. Suspiro, la había enviado fuera del territorio y le hizo olvidar el camino a la mansión… sabía que no se lo perdonaría, pero ya no tenía salida.

Cayó a uno de los sillones, soltando un gran suspiro y llevo sus manos a la cara, luego fue subiendo por su cabello, enredando las hebras en los dedos. Sabía que era difícil volver a Karakura, pero no sabía que tanto… ¡La culpa es de Kento por traer a Tatsuki-chan! Debía relajarse, contar hasta… ¡qué importa el maldito número! Por Kami, por su hermano Sora y por su tía Ayumi, necesitaba fuerzas para seguir así de frente, como si ya no hubiese sido suficiente lastimar a Ichigo con sus manos. Se odiaba.

-¿Estás bien? – Mio se apareció sigilosa como un gato, nerviosa de cometer la pata y preocupada de verla tan estresada. Sintió su reiatsu estallar y hacer alguna especia de transportación, de seguro lo uso con su amiga.

-Sí, estoy bien. – Dijo secamente, queriendo terminar con esta conversación.

-No lo estás… Orihime, si quieres que detengamos todo, lo haremos. Que Tomoya haga lo que quiera y nosotros… regresaremos y no tendremos que preocuparnos por él o por estúpidos Shinigamis… ¡y podríamos…!

-¡He dicho que estoy bien, ¿qué acaso estas sorda? – Estalló completamente cabreada y levantándose del sillón en un movimiento. Su grito inesperado asusto a Mio. – ¡Estoy cansada de oírte decir tonterías, no he desperdiciado medio año de lágrimas, no bote mis sentimientos, mis emociones y convertirme en una jodida perra para darle la espalda a todo lo que he trabajado! ¡Soy una maldita desgraciada que no le importa nada, sólo ustedes y todo el jodido mundo se puede ir a la mierda, ¿está claro o no está claro?

-S-Sí… lo siento. – Se disculpó inclinándose como siervo a su rey. Al ver esto, Orihime se tapo la boca y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, Mio… gracias por querer salvarme de mi decisión… pero ya está tomada.

¡Kami! Ahora mismo necesitaba una noche de baile, mucho ruido y alcohol en el cuerpo. Sí… Inoue Orihime irá a la discoteca.

* * *

><p>Era una pésima idea haber venido a este lugar, odiaba a Renji y a Rukia por obligarlo a ir, ¿Qué no veían que no estaba de humor para esto? En verdad quería matarlos por haberlo obligado a ir a la discoteca con la excusa de querer conocer más el mundo humano, le habían dicho que debía relajarse y divertirse para celebrar su curación, pero él sólo pensaba en Orihime, quería encontrarla e insistir en detener su locura y luego la protegería de la Sociedad de Almas si se atrevían a apartarla de su lado nuevamente… no, si eso pasaba de nuevo, iba a correr la sangre.<p>

Sentado en la mesa, ignorando las miradas femeninas, las diversas conversaciones, los gritos adolescentes por celebrar cualquier cosa estúpida y las luces que cambiaban de colores y posición a cada instante, se tomó su tercer vaso de vodka mezclado con jugo de naranja. Vio pasar a un mesero y pidió con las señas dos más, pero que en uno, el vodka estuviese mezclado con un twist de limón, orden que acepto el mesero de inmediato. Bien, tal vez una noche perdido en alcohol no sea una buena idea, pero si lo suficiente para apartar el dolor que sufría y a su odioso Hollow un momento para pensar con claridad.

Las luces mostraban que usaba para aquel momento unos vaqueros negros con un cinturón de cuero café oscuro que dejaba caer lo que sobraba, una camisa ajustada de mangas por debajo de los hombros, de polo y de color verde, con líneas del mismo color, pero en un tono más oscuro, zapatillas deportivas de color café y del cuello colgaba un par de correas negras con punta de plata. Estaba muy apuesto para las solteras que deseaban flirtear con él… o por lo menos, una noche salvaje.

_**Hay muchas mujeres que quieren estar con nosotras, mi Rey, deberíamos complacerlas**_. Ichigo gruño al oír a su Hollow, tal parece que necesitaba una Ruleta Rusa (coctel que es una mezcla de vodka, jugo de limón, galliano (o licor de vainilla) y licor de platano), o tres, para que se calle. No estoy diciendo que deberíamos olvidarnos que nuestra querida Reina, pero como hombres, tenemos nuestras necesidades, y debemos complacerlas.

_El único hombre soy yo, tú eres sólo un friki que no tiene vida social, así que no tiene otra cosa más que joderme_. Se quejó justo cuando el mesero llegó. Le pidió la Ruleta Rusa y se mandó en seco el primer vaso, dio un suspiro de satisfacción y fue en busca del otro vaso.

_**Tendría vida social si pudiera salir de tu cuerpo… o si me lo dejases controlar un momento… ¡tengo una idea! Déjame usar tu cuerpo, aunque sea una hora, y verás lo que puedo hacer en la cama con tres mujeres. **_El hollow lanzó su tentativa idea como si fuera algo completamente natural.

_¡Ni demente, y ya deja esos comentarios enfermos de perversión, eres peor que mi padre!_

-Ichigo. – Dijo Rukia al volver a la mesa con Renji, regresaban después de quince minutos de puro baile sin parar. – Deja de quedarte ahí parado como un idiota borracho y diviértete, hombre. Mira a Ishida por ejemplo, esta de lo más entretenido. – Señalando la dirección en donde estaba el mencionado, a lo lejos, con una copa de coctel en la mano y hablando animadamente con cuatro mujeres (fascinadas) al mismo tiempo.

La pelinegra se encontraba usando unos mini shorts de jeans, de color azul oscuro y sólo tenía bolsillos traseros, una pollera negra con las mangas hasta los codos, discreto escote circular y le llegaba por debajo de las caderas y, por último, unas botas de cuero hasta las rodillas, con tacón bajo y grueso. Se había pasado un brillo labial trasparente para que sus labios se vean más apetecibles.

El sexy pelirrojo vestía unos jeans negros con los bolsillos traseros cerrados con un botón, y adornado por una cadena dorada, una pollera de mangas cortas que parecía camisa y encima una chaqueta de tela delgada hasta la cintura, sin mangas, ni botones o cierre, y unas zapatillas deportivas de color blancas. Encima de la cabeza, una gruesa tela negra como era costumbre.

Y si volvemos por unos momentos al ligón de Ishida, se podía ver que usaba una camisa blanca, dejando un botón de arriba desabrochado y bien ordenado dentro de sus jeans azules, siendo rodeado por un cinturón café de cuero. Encima de la camisa, usaba un abrigo de tela y de color crema.

-En primer lugar, yo no quise venir, así que déjenme tranquilo. – Dijo malhumorado, su mano se dirigía a su preciada Ruleta Rusa cuando alguien fue más rápido. – ¡Devuélveme mi vaso, Rukia!

-No hasta que aceptes bailar con alguien. – Dijo mirando a su alrededor. – ¿Qué tal esa morena…o esa rubia… o esa…? – Se cayó al pasar su vista por arriba, en la zona VIP.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia? – Renji miro en la misma dirección y quedo igual.

En la zona VIP estaba Orihime, con una gran sonrisa llena de diversión mientras bailaba con una copa en la mano, y muy apegada a un hombre de cabello negro, lacio y corto, la Orihime de hace seis años, estaría avergonzada de hacer algo así… ¡ni siquiera estaría en ese lugar! Pero esta Orihime si era capaz de esto, y mucho más, abrazándolo del cuello con su brazo libre y lo fue acercando para besarlo sin pudor. La sangre de Ichigo hirvió como una tetera que anuncia el agua hervida al ver ese beso y como ese infeliz le apretaba los muslos como si fuese un pedazo de carne.

Estaba vistiendo una pollera entre café y negro, eran tan oscuros y se mezclaban entre sí, que era difícil diferenciarlos y con un profundo escote circular, encima una chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba desabrochada y de largas mangas, también tenía un cinturón de cuero y de color negro por debajo de sus senos, era de tamaño medio y se abrochada desde adelante con una cosa de metal que tenía forma de lagartija, sus jeans ajustados eran de color azul oscuro, mismo color de sus botas cortas de aguja alta. Estaba adornada de collares artesanales y anillos de oro.

Orihime, seguía gozando del baile, del muchacho y su caliente boca con sabor a lavanda mezclada con ron por la bebida que estuvo tomando, incluso le dio un leve mordisco. Era el anti estrés que necesitaba… ahora sólo faltaba seguir al próximo nivel. Al terminar el beso, ambos tomaron otro sorbo de sus copas, y en dicha acción aprovechó la chica para ver otros ángulos, tomando el error de mirar la "zona pública", descubriendo a Ichigo y a compañía, transformando su expresión a una más seria, pero lo oculto y disimulo no haberlos visto, volviendo a una chica feliz y gustosa con su compañía. Dejando su copa en la orilla del balcón, uso sus dos brazos para rodear el cuello del pelinegro y se acercó tanto que sus labios estaban a milímetros de la colisión.

-Yo sé que tú quieres lo mismo que yo. – Le susurró con una voz seductora, mordiendo luego su propio labio inferior de una forma tan seductora que puso al chico a cien por hora, ella lo notó y sonrió triunfal por ello. – ¿Vamos al siguiente nivel?

Y sin esperar respuesta, tomó al desconocido de la mano y se lo llevó a lo más adentro del lugar, perdiéndose entre la gente. De seguro iría al tercer piso, donde se encuentra los dormitorios.

-Yo me encargó de ella. – Decidió Ichigo al momento que se pone de pie.

-Pero Ichigo, lo mejor es que vayamos todos. – Aconsejó Rukia, no quería seguir viendo a su mejor amigo lastimado ante una vengativa Orihime.

-Ella es enemiga de los Shinigami, podría atacarlos o huir… y sólo quiero hablar con ella. – Buscando con la mirada las escaleras que lo llevarían a la zona VIP.

-Eres un Shinigami también. – Le recordó Renji cruzándose de brazos.

-Corrección: Soy un Shinigami Sustituto. – Contraatacó para luego marcharse.

Apresurado corrió hacía las escaleras, temía perder tiempo y llegar cuando fuese tarde, o sea, en plena escena de sexo, una parte de él estaba jurando que si él veía aunque sea un pedazo de piel expuesta, lo asesinaría ahí mismo. Había dos hombres altos con pinta de matones cuidando la escalera que daba a la zona VIP, Ichigo no les prestó atención, ni siquiera cuando le impidieron el paso alegando que era zona privada para gente importante que paga bien, lo único que hizo fue fruncir más el ceño y darles un golpe que los dejo noqueados sin oportunidad de defenderse. Trataba de sobrevivir de ese mar de gente que conversaba y bailaba sin prestarle atención a la urgencia del chico por llegar hacía la evil princess.

Hablando de ella, se encontraba de nuevo besando al hombre en pleno pasillo, pegados en una pared y buscando a tiendas ciegas el pomo del cuarto que usarían, él rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, y ella tenía una mano enredada en el cabello del chico y la otra dentro de su pollera, tocando su abdomen y anhelando quitarle esa cosa apenas entren. No se esperaron que una fuerza sobrehumana apartara al hombre de la mujer. Orihime parpadeó confundida unos segundos con la vista en el pobre hombre con el cual iba a follar, que estaba ahora pegado a la pared de al frente y siendo ahogado por otro hombre de cabello naranja que no lo estaba agarrando con delicadeza de la camisa. Ichigo lo estaba intimidando con su fuerza y mirada… y vaya que funcionaba.

-Kuro… ¡Ichigo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo con mi _**cita**_? – Remarcando bien la última palabra para que le quedara bien claro. Se acercó a ellos y tomo uno de los brazos de Ichigo. – ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!

-Lo voy a soltar. – Aseguró con una leve sonrisa de diversión que, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, aceleró el corazón de Orihime. También, asustó al pobre hombre. – Si juras irte apenas te suelte y que no le pondrás un dedo grasiento tuyo sobre Orihime, ¿quedo claro? – ¿La había llamado por su nombre? Joder, sonaba tan… tan… ¡maravilloso! Claro que ella también lo llamó por el suyo, pero el asunto era distinto, ella era mala ahora y si lo llamaba de nuevo _Kurosaki-kun_, les haría creer que aun tenían una oportunidad de hacerla entrar en razón, y eso no iba a pasar. El pecho le estaba doliendo por tantos latidos de corazón que de seguro iba a sufrir un infarto, por eso debilito el agarre al brazo del pelinaranja. Estaba haciendo mucho calor, más del que sintió con el éxtasis de pensar en tener sexo con aquel pelinegro.

-¡Sí, lo juro! – Aseguró gritando como un par de veces, estaba en verdad asustado de ese "_loco_" frente a él, Ichigo lo soltó cansado de jugar con y lo primero que el pelinegro hizo fue salir corriendo, gritando como niña asustada.

Orihime vio a su cita irse, sorprendida de que todo siguiese pasando tan rápido. Reacciona y vuelve a sus facciones serias, encarando a Ichigo sin importarle el atractivo ceño fruncido que adornaba su rostro.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar aquí y arruinarme así la cita? – Golpeándolo con su dedo índice en el torso… sus firmes y sexys músculos (y eso que llevaba su camisa encima). Volvió a regañarse mentalmente. – ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguirse un buen partido?

-¿Buen partido? ¡Mírale, tiene cara de idiota… y grita como niña! – Contraatacó con todo lo que se le ocurría con tal de no enfrentar la verdad: estaba celoso.

_**No te preocupes Rey, estás en tu derecho. Nuestra princesa es nuestra y nadie puede tocarla, sólo nosotros.**_

_Orihime no es un objeto, ni mucho menos alguien con quien satisfacer tus fantasías sexuales._

_**¿Mis fantasías sexuales? Discúlpame Rey, pero estás olvidando que eres tú el que sueña con su cuerpo desnudo o usando un sexy traje de enfermera, tocando toda su anatomía y follarla.**_

_¡Cierra la boca!_

-¿Discutiendo con tu Hollow interno? – Pregunto Orihime alzando una ceja, aun seguía molesta. – Mira, me tiene sin cuidado tus peleas con… como sea que se llame tu "amigo del alma", pero deja de entrometerte en mi vida.

-No es mi amigo del alma, si por mí fuera, se podría morir. – Se quejó, oyendo como su Hollow se burlaba comentado que no sobreviviría sin él. – Y tú y yo vamos a hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, somos enemigos ahora. – Le recordó cruzándose de brazos, sólo quería irse y dejar ese revoloteo de hormonas que no sentía desde que desapareció hace seis años. Maldijo a Ichigo internamente por eso. – Cada uno por su lado, y yo me voy a buscar a un nuevo compañero de cama.

Ichigo la tomo del brazo para impedirle seguir y la obligó a voltearse para verse a los ojos. Aprovechando que Orihime parecía en trance, abrió la puerta del dormitorio que iba a compartir la curadora con el desconocido e hizo que ella entrase con él, luego cerró con seguro y se apoyó en la puerta para impedirle escape. Orihime se estaba sintiendo como una liebre a punto de ser la cena del zorro… oh, podía ver las orejas y la cola del zorro en Ichigo con claridad.

-¿Ahora tratas así a tus enemigos? – A pesar de todo, se mantenía firme y segura.

-Yo no te he catalogado como mi enemiga. – Dijo simplemente y con tanta sinceridad que conmovió por unos segundos el corazón de Orihime, que se supone ya no le afectaba las emociones o los sentimientos.

-Pues te recuerdo que te atravesé sin misericordia. – Contraataco, ordenándole a su corazón que se haga a un lado y deje de fastidiarla. – Si que tienes una mente enferma.

-No es eso… es sólo qué… ¿Cómo puedo verte como mi enemiga después de todo lo que pasamos? – Para el asombro de Orihime, él le había sonreído tan dulcemente que creyó que se desmayaría. – Te dije que confiaría siempre en ti.

-Pero yo ya no puedo confiar en ti ni en nadie más, ahora soy una criminal buscada por la Sociedad de Almas.

-No me importa, yo te protegeré… si es necesario, nos iremos juntos, sólo…. – Se calló, buscando expresarse con las palabras adecuadas, y caminando lentamente hacía ella. – Sólo deja todo y vayamos juntos a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre.

Ok… eso jamás se lo espero. A pesar que por fuera se mantenía firme como estatua, por dentro sentía que iba a explotar como una adolescente ante una celebridad. ¿Alguien se podía esperar que Kurosaki Ichigo dijera… dijera… _**eso**_? ¿Cómo debía tomarlo? ¿Una declaración de amor? No… si algo aprendió de él y de los hombres es que son demasiado idiotas y lentos para saber lo que sienten… o lo que les pasa, un ejemplo es Renji, sin ofenderlo, pero ¡ya tardo más de cuantos siglos para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Rukia y ser novios! Pero aun así, esas palabras fueron tan maravillosas que creyó estar de nuevo dentro de su loca imaginación y que despertaría en su habitación… en el suelo, ya que la emoción causaría que se estuviese girando en la cama hasta el punto de caer… ¡Ya basta!

-¿Qué acaso estamos en una novela barata? – Se mofó Orihime apartándose antes de que él la tocase y se rió bajo y discreto, como toda una dama. – Perdón que me ría, pero estas sonando TAAAAAAN estúpido que me sorprende… el Kurosaki Ichigo que conozco nunca diría algo tan cursi al punto de vomitar.

-Y la Inoue Orihime que conozco no se burla de la gente cruelmente, dice groserías o se quiere enrollar con chicos que conoce una noche.

-Tuche. – Sonriendo como niña traviesa. – Ahora que nadie es lo que aparenta… ¿Podemos terminar con esto e irnos? – Dijo viéndose la manicura. – Si me vas a impedir divertirme, entonces prefiero irme a la mansión y encargarme del papeleo. – Ve su rara expresión de confusión. – Papeleo… trabajo… aunque no lo creas, yo trabajo… aunque no es un trabajo normal.

-¿Un trabajo no normal?

-¿Quieres saber qué es? – Manteniendo su sonrisa de niña traviesa, Orihime tomo la iniciativa de acercarse a ese monumento de Adonis, acariciando su pecho con la mano derecha mientras su rostro se iba acercando cada vez más al de Ichigo, disfrutando lo nervioso e incómodo que estaba. – Eso es un secreto.

Cuando iba a apartarse, las manos de Ichigo la habían tomado de los brazos y sin esperar más, la besó, sorprendiéndola. _Si juegas con fuego, te quemas_… era la mejor frase para describir esta situación. Podía salir de allí sin problemas, pero los labios del Shinigami tenían calor, pasión y sabor a chocolate, frutilla (sí, una ironía), vainilla y no sabe cuántos más que deja como pobre mierda a todos los chicos que había besado… ¡Joder, podía llegar a un orgasmo con sólo esa boca llena de sabores y pasiones! Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras se miraban ansiosos y confusos. Mordiéndose el labio, Orihime lo tomó de los cabellos y le robó un beso ansiado y apasionado que fue correspondido sin dudar.

Ichigo apartó las manos de ella para pudieran quitarle a ella la chaqueta de cuero en un movimiento, se veía que la provocativa pollera era sin mangas. Orihime sonrió levemente por disfrutar la expresión de Ichigo, le estaba dando vergüenza quitarle el cinturón o la pollera… ¡no era virgen, pero joder, era Inoue! Ella decidió ayudarlo a quitarle la timidez, así que mordiéndole el labio ligeramente, sus manos, traviesamente bajaron de los espectorales hasta el abdomen y luego se perdieron dentro de la camisa, primero acarició suavemente la piel, lo suficiente para sufrir miles de descargas, así que para no sufrir un infarto, al fin decidió en quitarle la camisa, viendo nuevamente el cuerpo superior… tan trabajado… tan tentativo… ¡mierda, había calor dentro de ella con sólo la vista!

Sus manos vuelven a acariciarlo, esta vez, comenzando desde el abdomen, grabándose cada pedazo de piel y las marcas de sus músculos, termina rodeando su cuello y se besan nuevamente. Ichigo llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, bajando hasta su trasero y se lo agarró, cosa que Orihime aprovechó para dar un pequeño brinco y terminar con sus piernas abrazando la cintura de él. Se besaban sin control, los pasos de Ichigo iban en reversa y torpes ya que trataba de mantener el equilibrio y guiar a ambos a la cama, todo un reto. Llegó a la parte inferior, podía sentir la madera pegándole a sus piernas, lo único que hacía falta ahora era dejarse caer, cosa que hicieron, dando un pequeño "brinco" cuando tocaron el gran colchón suave por la fuerza de gravedad. Se quedaron así un rato: besándose y acariciándose, encendiendo más y más el infierno que iba naciendo en la habitación.

De golpe, Orihime abandonó los labios de Ichigo y terminó sentada sobre él, su cabello estaba despeinado, su respiración fuera de control y con la vista nublada en lujuria, lo mismo le pasaba a Ichigo. Las manos de la chica fueron al seguro de su cinturón (recuerden que la prenda estaba debajo de los pechos y que el seguro estaba delante), se oye el _clic_ y lanzo su cinturón a alguna parte de la habitación.

-_Kurosaki-kun_. – Ronroneó como un gatito, volviendo a llamarlo como hacía antes, por pura diversión, se estaba burlando y tal parece que sus planes funcionaban ya que su trasero estaba sintiendo como el miembro de Ichigo se endurecía. – Estás muy tenso… y eso que no eres virgen… voy a tener que ayudarte a relajarte.

Dicho y hecho, se quito sin pudor y ante aquella deliciosa mirada chocolatada su pollera, revelando sus grandes senos protegidos por un sostén de seda negro.


	4. Metamorfosis

******DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 4: Metamorfosis.**

_Su entrenamiento había sido tan agotador, ni siquiera quiso pasar a tomar unos jugos con sus amigos como les había prometido, aun cuando eran las ocho de la noche, se fue directo a dormir después de disculparse con sus "colegas" a través de un mensaje de texto. La tía Ayumi podía ser muy estricta y peligrosa en sus entrenamientos. Se quedó dormida apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada… en verdad que estaba cansada._

_No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero de repente, entre sueños, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, los mocos de su nariz y gemía de dolor, todo su cuerpo le dolía: la cabeza, el corazón, el estómago… ¡todo! Se levantó sobresaltada, sin dejar de llorar a lágrimas vivas y aferrándose de las ropas mientras las imágenes volvían a su cabeza… ¿En verdad Kurosaki-kun estaba llorando?_

_Incapaz de respirar, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, salió de la cama bruscamente y camina hacía la ventana a pasos torpes, a punto de caer unas cinco o seis veces, había menos aire en sus pulmones y más dolor en la cabeza… era tan insoportable. Abrió la ventana, tomando una gran bocanada del anhelado aire, llenando sus pulmones y refrescándose luego de un calor intenso, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo y el dolor empeoraba._

_Con la mirada perdida y concentrada en volver a vivir, su cerebro le hace recordar la imagen de Ichigo: el ceño fruncido, porte de superhéroe y determinado en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos, ahora le estaban temblando las manos._

—_No llores, Kurosaki-kun… por favor, no llores. — Susurra entre gemidos, sintiendo que la voz se le iba. — ¡Por favor, no llores! — Suplicó en un grito, ocultando su rostro, ya bastante húmedo, con las dos manos._

_Desesperada, se apartó de la ventana, corriendo hacia la puerta sin preocuparse en buscarse algo para abrigarse más (la casa era helada en las altas horas de la noche). Recorre la casa a oscuras ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la casi nula iluminación._

_Llegó a una puerta gigante de madera, con el grabado de un ojo grande, que parecía que te analizara a tal punto de incomodar a las personas… o asustarlas, pero esta vez, Orihime lo ignoró y abre la puerta. Era difícil ver el interior a causa de la oscuridad, pero ella estaba tranquila, sabía lo que había y lo que quería. Se detuvo al cruzar la habitación, deteniéndose a unos pasos frente a algo parecido a un televisor gigante, algo similar a lo que una vez Rangiku instaló en su departamento para comunicarse con la Sociedad de las Almas._

_Respiró hondo, de nuevo sus manos temblaban, como sus brazos, pero no era por el frío que la atacaba sin misericordia, era por los nervios, ella se había jurado jamás usar esa cosa para ver a las personas de su vida pasada en Karakura, temía ver a Ichigo y que todo su esfuerzo por sobrevivir sin verlo se vaya a la basura, y en verdad había sido muy doloroso en el primer año que se estableció con su tía… porque lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Se mordió el labio, recordando de nuevo su sueño: Ichigo de rodillas bajo la lluvia, llorando impotente por haber perdido sus poderes, por haber sido engaño tras un hombre que confió (y que ella no lo conocía, así que investigaría luego) e incapaz de proteger a los que amaba… incluso, podía jurar que él la había llamado entre el llanto… ¿o lo estará imaginando?_

—_Por favor… muéstrame a Kurosaki-kun._

_Mágicamente la pantalla se prendió, al principio cegó a la chica, cuando se acostumbra, Orihime ve a un Ichigo con sus facciones serias y firme en los aires con su uniforme de Shinigami. Al verlo, las lágrimas habían cesado y sonrió ampliamente y muy feliz. El dolor que la había atormentado, había desaparecido al verlo así._

—_Gracias a Dios… Kurosaki-kun no está llorando._

_Su cerebro se prendió, dándose cuenta de un detalle… ¿vestido de Shinigami? ¿Qué no había perdido sus poderes? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en su ausencia? Se concentró mejor en los detalles de la imagen, descubriendo que había Shinigamis con él: Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, Kenpachi-san, Yachiru-chan, Byakuya-san, Toushirou-kun e Ikkaku-kun habían regresado a la ciudad, a la vida de Ichigo, también estaban Ishida-kun, Sado-kun (aunque él se veía inconsciente), Urahara-san, Kurosaki-san y… el hombre que vio mientras dormía, acompañado de otro muy delgado y con suspensores en sus pantalones… ¡oh! Y hay más que se va acercando al grupo, quejándose con quien parece ser su líder por no compartirles… ¿el poder de Kurosaki-kun? ¿Quiénes eran?_

—_Kuchiki-san y los demás… debieron de haberle devuelto los poderes a Kurosaki-kun._

_La puerta de la habitación se abre de un golpe, la pantalla se apagó y Orihime se giro asustada al momento que se encienden las luces, viendo a una persona que la miraba de forma reprobatoria, cruzándose de brazos._

—_Con que aquí estabas, Orihime._

* * *

><p>Bien, él había ido con la intención de hablar con ella y hacerla convencer de no hacer más "cosas malas"… pero no se esperar besarla por perder ante tanto juego sexual de la chica… ¡ni mucho menos terminar en la cama con ella encima! Con esa sonrisa juguetona, ese cabello sedoso que estaba despeinado, con esa mirada llena de hambre (como la suya), con ese abdomen plano, cintura estrecha y senos pechos cubiertos con su sostén. Joder, estaba ante una Diosa.<p>

Lentamente, y con sensualidad, Orihime se fue agachando, apoyando sus manos en la suaves sabanas rojas y dejando su cabello caer para acariciarlas, como también el cuerpo de Ichigo, quien fue su turno de sufrir de una descarga, tal parece que Orihime quería matarlo de tanto juego sexual, y eso más los aullidos de emoción de su Hollow no ayudaban para nada… ni mucho menos la pequeña lengua de Orihime, que con sólo la punta, lamia los labios del chico… Kami, iba a morir esa noche.

_**Sí, Rey… ¡Vamos a divertirnos esta noche!**_

_Más bien, vamos a morir._

—Kurosaki-kun. — Volvió a ronronear en su oído mientras una mano jugaba con su cabello y la otra con el torso. — Debes relajarte… o no será divertido.

_**Ella tiene razón, Rey, no seas marica… ¡disfruta del show, déjame ayudarte!**_

—Recuerda que tú empezaste con este juego, Ichigo… así que vamos a terminarlo. — Dijo y volvió a besarlo, ella quería de nuevo probar de esa droga.

Perdiendo la compostura para convertirse en un animal, Ichigo se apoderó de la cintura de Orihime, oyéndola gemir entre besos por el contacto, fue subiendo y subiendo por la sedosa espalda hasta pillarse con el sujetador del sostén, lo liberó y de un impulso, cambio de posiciones para ser él ahora quien toma las cartas del asunto, comenzando con arrancarle el sostén. Ambos gimieron al juntar sus cuerpos, el tacto de los p contra el torso era una sensación maravillosa, endureciendo los pezones de la chica. Orihime acariciaba su espalda con sus cicatrices de las batallas que se había enfrentado, mientras Ichigo atacaba su cuello de besos y mordiscos, trayendo más y más gemidos de la chica.

De repente, imágenes borrosas se aparecieron en la mente de Orihime, obligándola a cerrar los ojos unos momentos, y al abrirlos ya no veía el techo del cuarto, estaba viendo las calles de Karakura y podía oír a alguien pedir ayuda a gritos mientras corría para perder a su atacante, quien no hacía más que reír y asegurarle que perdían el tiempo. Tan concentrada y perdida estaba por las imágenes que, no sólo su cuerpo se movía de forma autónoma, el Hollow de Ichigo había ganado dominio del cuerpo del rey al aprovecharse de su debilidad, y lo primero que hizo fue atacar los pechos de la chica. Orihime notó extraño la presión de las manos del Shinichi sobre sus senos y la forma en cómo él lamia entre los dos montes, impidiéndole revelarle sus ojos.

Al sentir sus dientes mordiendo uno de sus pezones, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De un rápido movimiento, ella se encargo de volver a la posición dominante y los vio: todo el glóbulo ocular estaba negro con irises dorados. No se alteró, sólo frunció levemente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos bajo sus grandes pechos desnudos.

—Mis visiones y tú me han arruinado mi noche. — Se quejó ante la mueca llena de diversión del Hollow. — Pero… es un placer conocerte personalmente, Hollow-san. — Sonriendo levemente. — Claro, si a esto se le puede llamar _personalmente_.

—_**Hime-chan, tú misma estás deteniendo la diversión por quejarte en cosas pequeñas**_. — Tomándola de los brazos, acariciándoselos suavemente.

—De verdad quiero tener sexo, pero no contigo… por lo menos, no en la primera vez. — Resopló mientras volvía a agacharse para encararlo. — Y aunque quisiera, el trabajo me llama, así que me voy. — Apoya su mano en la frente del hombre. — Como tú también.

Y tras un destelló morado salir de su mano, el Hollow se sorprendió al saber lo que iba a pasar y soltó una maldición, para luego cerrar sus ojos. Se había ido e Ichigo volvió, aunque ahora estaba dormido… pero no lo será por mucho tiempo. Orihime sonrió, él se veía tan dulce y encantador de esa forma tan pacífica, sin preocupaciones que lo agobian como la universidad, proteger a la gente, pelear… ella. Suavemente le acaricia las hebras naranjas y se acercó a su oído para hablarle despacio.

—Eres demasiado bueno… algo que me gustaba de ti hace mucho tiempo. Ahora… no se qué es lo que siento con exactitud, creí que te había superado. — Confesaba sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. — Me hubiese gustado poder seguir… estoy tan llena de mierda y decidida a seguir adelante, a una muerte segura, que no estaría mal haber muerto sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad de haberme unido contigo. — Sonrió. — Por lo menos te he besado y dios… besas mejor que todos los chicos con los que me he enredado juntos.

Besó la sien de Ichigo y salió de la cama despacio para no despertarlo, se fue vistiendo lento ya que su ropa superior (recuerden que ninguno de los dos se había quitado la vestimenta inferior) estaba esparcida por todas partes, se arregló el cabello lo más que podía y, una vez lista, corrió hacía la puerta. Iba a abrirla cuando decidió detenerse y ver a Ichigo una vez más. Vuelve a sonreír como sus días dorados en Karakura.

—Adiós Kurosaki-kun… y lo siento, ya no hay salvación para mí… porque es lo que yo decidí.

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Con la cabeza gacha, respiró hondo y comenzó a correr, era tiempo de ejercer su trabajo.

* * *

><p>En el hospital, se habían cerrado las horas de las visitas, pero al parecer, alguien logró ingresar con un ramo de flores, sólo le basto vestirse de enfermera y caminar como ni nada por el lugar. Era Ichika. Con su cabello rosado y lacio, que estaba recogido en una coleta de cabello. Buscaba una habitación en especial, tratando de no ser vista o no llamar la atención.<p>

Se detiene al encontrar lo que buscaba, la puerta se encontraba abierta así que no era necesario arriesgarse en hacer un ruido que podría despertar al paciente, entra en silencio, siendo sus pasos discretos lo único que se oía en ese cuarto, aunque sea bajo. Dejo las flores dentro de un florero que había por allí y le coloco algo de agua. Una vez lista, se digno a ver el hombre, cubierto de vendas casi como una momia y peleando para sobrevivir.

—Lo lamento mucho.—Ichika se inclinó respetuosamente ante el durmiente paciente.—Mis compañeros fueron muy brutos con usted y sé que no hay palabras suficientes para justificar lo que le hicieron, —Hablaba sin dejar la postura, sus manos se movían nerviosas a nivel de sus rodillas.—pero visitarlo y dejarle un ramo de flores en lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Trataré de que la próxima vez, mis compañeros no sean crueles con los dos poseedores restantes de las Jade.

—Las visitas nocturnas están prohibidas.

Ichika se sobresalto, no había sentido ninguna presencia acercarse, de nuevo recta como tronco, reaccionó con liberar su arco rosa, amenazando al intruso: Ishida Ryuuken. El doctor estaba tranquilo a pesar de un posible ataque y de brazos cruzados, vestía con su leal capa blanca, pantalones de color crema y una camisa blanca.

—Tú no atacaste a ese hombre, no había rastro de tu reiatsu en él. —Dijo el doctor viendo al paciente por un momento, luego vuelve a ver a la chica Quincy. —Pero aun has venido a disculparte por algo que no hiciste, sino tus colegas.

—¿Piensas detenerme como prisionera?—Preguntó manteniendo la guardia, alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

—No… no has lastimado a ese hombre y lo que sea que tu grupo hace, no es de mi incumbencia, que se encarguen esos tontos Shinigamis y el inepto de mi hijo en cosas insignificantes. Yo sólo soy un doctor.

—¿Hijo?—Ladeo la cabeza un poco, viéndolo más profundamente. — ¿Eres por casualidad el padre de Ishida Uryuu?

—Ese es el incompetente de mi hijo.—Respondió sin inmutarse. Rompió su pose para caminar hacía ella, sin importarle su amenaza o el arco cada vez más cerca. —Ya te he dicho que no planeo hacer algo, así que baja ese arco.

—No me importa, los Quincy de mi aldea no bajamos la guardia jamás. —Dijo Ichika, moviendo el ángulo del arco para apuntar la cara de Ryuuken. —Un error y estamos muertos, eso es lo que aprendimos luego de que nuestro clan haya sido cazada por los Shinigamis.

—Pero te recuerdo que estamos en un hospital, así que deja eso o terminaras causando algo grave que afecte al paciente. Además, estoy en un nivel superior a ti, fácilmente puedo derrotarte.

—¿Me lo dice un doctor que odia ser Quincy y no lo ha ejercido?—A pesar de la pregunta desafiante, Ichika acepto bajar la guardia por el paciente. Notó como Ryuuken la observó con un poco más de atención.—Lo sé porque conocí a su padre, Ishida Souken-san… usted es exactamente igual a la fotografía.

* * *

><p>Asano Keigo sólo tenía planeado ir a la casa de un amigo de carrera (aunque no lo crean, se ejerció como abogado), para estar un rato relajado y bebiendo con él y otros amigos, como una reunión de universidad. Al ser ya alrededor de las una de la mañana, decidió dejarlo por hoy o no habría fuerza humana que lo despertara para ir a defender a un cliente.<p>

Caminaba de regreso a su casa cuando un quejido lo detuvo, instintivamente miro a su derecha, un terreno dónde se llevaba a cabo una obra de construcción, se iba a crear un nuevo departamento por lo que tenía entendido. Vuelve a oír el quejido, no era cosa de su imaginación, parecía ser una persona que estaba sufriendo, y al ser buena persona, se adentro al lugar, llamando a un ente desconocido a gritos. ¿Y si era un fantasma? Bueno… ya no podía asustarse a estas alturas de la vida cuando eres amigos de Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¿Dónde estás?—Preguntó mientras veía fijamente entre la oscuridad, buscando algo entre los materiales y lo que llevaban construido del edificio. — Si tienes algún problema, puedo ayudarte.

Algo paso por detrás de él, obligándolo a darse la cuenta. Su cuerpo se paralizó de miedo al ver a una criatura grande parecida a un humano, media alrededor de los tres o cuatro metros, no tenía rastro de ser un Hollow, el cabello negro lo llevaba corto al estilo militar, sus ojos estaban rojos oscuros y tenía filosos colmillos como los filos de un cuchillo.

—Sangre—Dijo la criatura como si un zombi se tratase. —Sangre. —Repitió con la vista en Keigo.

—¿Sangre?—Retrocedió dos pasos, deteniéndose al sentir algo por detrás, giro la cara para ver por detrás de su hombro, descubriendo un tubo de hierro.

—¡SANGRE!

Aquella espeluznante criatura grito la palabra al mismo tiempo que se avecinaba a Keigo con intenciones para nada buenas, el abogado reacciono con tomar el palo de hierro y con toda la fuerza que podía, le golpeó en el cuello, viendo como aquella cosa cayó a su derecha, golpeándose con la construcción, logrando que el edificio vibrase como si hubiese un temblor. Keigo no había perdido tiempo y salió corriendo, no era idiota, él no tenía posibilidades contra esa cosa.

—¡Sangre!—Keigo se detuvo a tropezones y más asustado todavía al ver que esa criatura se apareció frente a él a una velocidad impresionante.

Cerró sus ojos, listo para su fin cuando él iba a atacarlo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Todo le daba vueltas, sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza y podía oír que le gritaban, pero todo estaba oscuro… ahora el dolor de cabeza aumentó a causa de un golpe.<p>

—¡ICHIGO!—Grito la pequeña, pero peligrosa Rukia.

Ella lo había golpeado en la cabeza muy fuerte y era quien lo estaba llamando a gritos… y sacudiéndolo, ya que al parecer, se había dormido en la cama. Raro, ¿dónde estaba? No recordaba cómo había terminado así y con el cuerpo superior desnudo… momento, ¿estaba sólo con sus pantalones?

—¡Orihime!—Grito de golpe al recordarlo todo. Miro por todos lados, pero sólo estaba Rukia, Renji e Ishida, rodeándolo en la cama. ¡Joder, se había esfumado!— ¿Dónde está, Inoue?

—Dinos tú, —Dijo Renji al momento que sonreía lleno de diversión. —que parece que te has divertido con ella.

—Eres un pervertido, Kurosaki.—Dijo Ishida al momento que se sube los lentes.

—¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que estaba ligando con cuatro mujeres AL MISMO TIEMPO!

—Yo no estuve ligando, sino conversando. No es mi problema que las mujeres se me acerquen.—Explicó el Quincy de brazos cruzados, manteniendo su expresión neutral.

—Sí, claro… compra a otro con ese cuento.

—No es momento para eso.—Alegó Rukia golpeando a los dos hombres.—Hay un extraño reiatsu en la ciudad, debemos investigar.

—Ya capto.—Ichigo recogió del suelo su camisa, al colocársela, reconoció el aroma de la mujer todavía marcado en la prenda. No debía lavar la prenda por un largo tiempo.

—Ichigo.—Esta vez, Renji se puso más serio.—Sea lo que sea el dueño de esa criatura, está cerca de tu amigo Asano.

—¡¿Qué?—Se sobresaltó, preocupado de la vida de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos, curioso de que su muerte se retrase tanto, ¿acaso fue tan rápida que ni lo sintió? Se sorprendió al ver un campo anaranjado y de forma triangular frente a él, y al otro lado, estaba la criatura a tres metros lejos y en el suelo de espaldas.<p>

—¿Estás bien, Asano-san?—El hombre ve a su derecha, sorprendiéndose de ver a su vieja compañera de clases, Inoue Orihime, correr hacía él.

—¿Inoue-san? P-pero… t-tú… ¿cuándo…?

—Luego nos reuniremos a tomar café y hablar de los viejos tiempos, por ahora mantente cerca de mí y no bajes la guardia bajo ningún concepto.—Le ordeno con la mirada seria y viendo a la criatura.

—¿Pero qué es eso, Inoue-san?

—No tengo idea.—Respondió sin tapujos y manteniéndose alerta. El atacante se puso de pie y observó fijamente a la pareja. —Corre.

—¿Huh?—Viendo incrédulo a la mujer.

—Sangre. —Dijo la criatura y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—¡Corre!—Orihime tomo a Keigo de la mano y ambos emprender a correr en la dirección opuesta. El ser misterioso dio un salto, cayendo en picada hacía ellos con los pies, de seguro quería aplastarlos.— ¡Shiten Koushun!

Su escudo había vuelto, volviendo a impactarse con la criatura, pero esta vez fue diferente, una explosión se apareció de la nada, golpeando al agresor y devolviéndolo por dónde se vino. Orihime se detuvo, parando también a Keigo ya que seguían de la mano, pero ella se soltó de inmediato y dio cuatro pasos hacia adelante al oír como el gigante se retorcía, señal de que volvería al asecho.

—Asano-san, vete.

—¿Qué?—Dijo este, sorprendido de las palabras de su ex compañera.

—¡Que te vayas, no puedo pelear en serio contigo aquí!

Hasta Orihime se sorprendió por la rapidez de la criatura, en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba frente a ellos, con su brazo extendido hacía el cielo y bajando como un péndulo que dictaba tu muerte. La reacción de la curadora fue abrazar a Keigo, tirándose al suelo, juntos y de rodillas, así ella recibiría el daño… que jamás llegó. Confundida, se aparta del peli café y voltea rápidamente para asombrarse.

Inu y Kento habían sido sus salvadores, el primero había tomado a la criatura del cuello, tirando hacía atrás con tanta fuerza que de seguro una persona normal ya habría muerto por perder la cabeza y soltar una chorreada de sangre, y el segundo había detenido el impacto con sus dos manos desnudas. Si Kento había usado las dos manos, el asunto era serio. Su asombro es cambio por alivio y felicidad de verlos, y los felicita por llegar a tiempo.

—Asano-san, aprovecha esta oportunidad para irte. —Le pidió luego a Keigo, tomándolo de los brazos y empujándolo para que avanzara. —Si no estás, puedo pelear en serio y derrotarlo.

—Pero Inoue-san…

—Tranquilo.—Lo interrumpió, sonreía amablemente como en sus días felices.—Ambos sabemos que en cualquier momento llegará Kurosaki-kun, de seguro él se encargara de todo cuando llegue, así que yo voy a agotarlo.

Confiado en sus palabras, Asano le hizo prometer que se juntarían uno de estos días para hablar. Lo veía irse con una mirada serena, pero con una feliz sonrisa, aun en las circunstancias, fue linda la "conversación" que tuvo con él, fue como regresar al pasado. Suspiró y voltea lentamente, cambiando de actitud, ahora reflejaba una mirada intimidante. Sus compañeros estaban peleando con la criatura.

—¡Inu, Kento! —Su cabello se estaba moviendo por viento provocado por ella misma. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, mostrando mejor su pollera sin mangas y que al parecer tenía media espalda al descubierto, revelando con la ayuda del viento una estrella de cinto puntos, hecho solamente de líneas negras, rodeada por una llama de fuego.—Voy a encargarme de esto.

Su reiatsu explota, cubriéndola a la vista de los demás.

* * *

><p>En sus formas de Shinigami, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji saltaban en pleno aire, con Ishida y Sado detrás. El reiatsu que habían sentido no era para nada conocido y se preocuparon más cuando sintieron la presencia de Orihime con Keigo, de seguro ella lo estaba protegiendo de lo que sea que este fastidiando a estas horas de la noche. No pudieron evitar detenerse en el momento que el reiatsu de su ex compeñera fue aumentando considerablemente en un segundo, y al otro, pudieron ver a lo lejos algo parecido a… ¿un dragón?<p>

Aumentaron la velocidad usando Shunpo, cada vez más cerca, notaron que el dragón era de un intenso naranja oscuro y peleaba ferozmente en el cielo con otra criatura, se lanzaban ataques o mordidas, lastimando a su oponente severamente, pero no pensaban darse por vencido.

De pie y apartados de la lucha entre bestias estaba ese hombre de nombre Kento que vieron aquel día en el museo y a un joven de la edad de sus hermanas que conocía por primera vez, otro "amigo" de Inoue. Se detuvo cerca de ellos y no dudo en acercarse, exigirles lo que estaba pasando y dónde estaba su nakama… ¿debía llamarla así luego de lo pasó horas antes? No lo sabía, había sido confuso… y demasiado hormonal.

_**En serio King, eres tan idiota que quiero matarte.**_

—Le pedimos que no intervengan.—Pidió el joven Inu con la vista en los prometidos Rukia y Renji.—Esto es un asunto Sobrenatural, y saben que los Shinigami no deben entrometerse.

—No—Confesó Renji con una expresión neutral, no lucía preocupado de la situación. —, pero si podemos supervisar de que todo esté en orden.

—Siempre y cuando no molesten. —Dijo mientras les daba la espalda, odiaba sus raíces de Shinigami.

—¿Tenemos que aceptar sus términos?—Se quejó Ichigo viendo a sus amigos de trajes negros, quienes estaban tranquilos a pesar de la situación.

—No tenemos opción, Ichigo, son las normas que declararon nuestros líderes y los de ellos por la paz y la balanza de almas. —Explicó Rukia con sus ojos manteniendo en su amigo pelinaranja.

—Se está demorando demasiado. —Se quejó Kento a la nada, estaba enfocado solamente en el dragón y la extraña criatura mutada. Parecía impaciente.

—Está tratando de entender cómo esa cosa se ha convertido… bueno, en _eso_. —Dijo su compañero, tratando de calmarlo para que no pierda la paciencia.

—Creía que lo sobrenatural era sólo una fantasía. —Comentó Sado viendo la batalla.

—Son reales. —Declaró Ishida al momento que se subía los lentes. —Pero pensé que ya se habían extinguido hace mucho tiempo… y que los que quedaban, pasaban ocultos en pequeños pueblos creados por ellos para vivir en paz.

El dragón lanzo fuego de su boca, un ataque directo que dejo chamuscado a su rival, pero él no iba a dar derrota, de un salto, llegó a él y lo tomo del cuello con tanta fuerza que lo dejaba sin respiración, alertando a Kento y a Inu. Después de hacerlo girar unas cinco veces, lo lanzó con gran potencia al suelo, logrando un agujero.

—¡Orihime!—Gritó Inu preocupado mientras Kento corría para socorrer a su compañera

—¡¿Inoue?- Grito Ichigo.

—¡¿El dragón era Inoue-san?—Exclamó Ishida.

Del agujero salió la mujer, de regreso como humana, con un gran impulso gracias a su cola de dragón, que parecía ser lo único que mantenía de su transformación. Cayó unos pasos delante del agujero. Aun cuando debería estar enojada por su cuerpo lleno de mugre y herido o que sus ropas estén rasgadas gran parte, no lo estaba, en vez de eso, estaba preocupada… y un poco triste, con la vista en esa criatura violenta sin pensamientos que atacaba por instinto.

—Lo siento.—Le dijo a la criatura, que estaba gritando por ser lo único que sabía hacer con su boca sin contar las mordidas.—Pero no puedo restaurarte, ni aun con mi Souten Kisshun.

—¿Es muy profundo el cambio?—Preguntó Kento quedando detrás de ella como un servidor, como su mano derecha.

—Su ADN estaba muy alterado, lo único que podemos hacer es matarlo para acabar con su dolor… y atrapar al responsable de esto.

—¡Ya la has oído, Inu!

—¡No!—Gritó Orihime al mismo tiempo que ve al chico antes de que hiciera algún movimiento. No se perturbo por la presencia de sus ex nakamas. —Inu, no debes mancharte las manos de las vidas de otras personas, aun eres joven… lo haré yo.

—Pero Orihime.—Se quejó Inu, tratando de hacerla cambiar de parecer para protegerla.

—¡He dado una orden!—Su grito frío paralizó a su compañero.—Mis manos ya tienen esas manchas… una más no hará la diferencia… y es mi responsabilidad como parte de la Estrella.

Angustiado por Orihime y su seguridad, Inu no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza, encogiéndose de miedo. Se asombró cuando una figura pasó rápido por su lado, acercándose a su líder y compañero, era Ichigo. El Shinigami Sustituto estaba acercándose a paso veloz hacía la criminal, pero Kento no lo dejo, rozándole el cuello con los dedos. Tenía una mirada fría que helo la sangre del universitario, despertando sus instintos animales de sobrevivencia, aconsejándole que no lo haga enojar.

—Quédate quieto o la Sociedad de las Almas pagara una multa que en mil años lo terminarán de pagar. — Amenazó, haciéndolo retrocediese. — Controlen a su estudiante. — Viendo ahora a Rukia y Renji. — Y enséñenle las reglas.

La criatura vuelve a ser el centro de atención con un nuevo grito. Despreocupada y firme, Orihime hacía _esa cosa_ sin prestarle atención a nadie, sólo eran ellos. La portadora del SSR lo miraba con unos ojos tristes, en verdad sentía pena por él luego de haber visto sus recuerdos durante la pelea. De golpe, le sonríe amablemente, deteniendo todo movimiento de la criatura.

—En verdad lamento mucho no poder curarte, pero descuida… — De nuevo eleva su reiatsu lo más alto posible, revelando de nuevo la estrella tras su espalda. — He visto al responsable que te hizo esto… y me aseguraré de que pague y que tu muerte no sea en vano. — Lo señala con una mano. — No permitiré que alguien más sufra como tú.

Y lo mató, atravesándole el cráneo con un rayo hecho de fuego.


	5. El Origen y el Libro

****CONTINUACION!

Aqui ya se va a saber más sobre las criaturas paranormales y todo lo que les ha molestado en los capis anteriores xDDDD

Celebrando mi fic 100! wii! xDDD

**Capitulo 5: El Origen y el Libro.**

_Llegar al pueblo natal de su tía le tomó todo el día, la gente miraba en ella a una chica solitaria y melancólica, apostando que se pasó el día llorando. Orihime no prestaba atención a los habitantes del pueblo, sólo esperaba pacientemente, con sus maletas en la mano, a su tía Ayumi para que la recoja, tocándose de vez en cuando la barriga mientras cerraba los ojos, abriéndolos inmediatamente por el horror de sus recuerdos._

—_Me pregunto si Kurosaki-kun ya habrá despertado. — Murmuró en tono bajo, arreglándose un mechón rebelde que le picaba la nariz._

—_Orihime, lamento hacerte esperar._

_Una mujer de ojos grises, como la adolescente, y cabello negro hasta los codos se le apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro, ofreciéndole sus brazos en un profundo y cálido abrazo sin tomarse la molestia de pedir primero permiso. Orihime se dio cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo, así que oculto su rostro en el pecho de su tía, tratando de ahogar los sollozos y gritos que quería liberar._

—_Tranquila, ya pasó todo… la Sociedad de las Almas no volverá a molestarte… yo me encargaré de eso. — Le juró mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente. — Todo va a salir bien, yo te protegeré._

_Alguien miraba la escena familiar desde la distancia, curioso de lo que estaba pasando. Orihime lo había captado cuando este ya había decidido irse._

—_Tía Ayumi… perdí mis poderes, ¿qué será de mí ahora en adelante? — La exiliada de Karakura agachó la mirada, pensando de nuevo en un Ichigo en el suelo y convulsionando._

_Ayumi mira los prendedores que estaban opacados, ya no brillaban, no había rastro de reiatsu en ella, sus hadas estaban en un sueño eterno._

—_Ya veremos qué hacer, te lo prometo. — La besa en la frente, regalándole otra sonrisa. — Bienvenida a Rachael Hale._

_Orihime sólo asiente con la cabeza, notando un peculiar tatuaje de su tía por debajo del lado izquierdo del cuello: Una estrella negra rodeada de flamas de fuego._

* * *

><p>Los Quincy no eran los únicos que, según la Sociedad de Almas, eran peligrosos para el balance las almas, también estaban las criaturas sobrenaturales como los vampiros, que se alimentaban de los humanos hasta matarlos; los demonios que eran invocados por los propios humanos sin conocer las consecuencias y estos se divertían asesinando y quemando a sangre fría todo un pueblo o ciudad; las Banshee, quienes asustaban a la gente por sus anuncios de muertes, dejándolos intranquilos al punto de enloquecer; los elfos que causaban pesadillas para que sus víctimas perdieran el juicio, arriesgando las vidas de personas cercanas… y la lista seguía.<p>

Así que para quedar en un acuerdo de paz y no terminar en una guerra de siglos o milenios, pactaron un contrato para mantener el anonimato y el cuidado, a cambio de vivir tranquilos y enfrentarse entre ellos. Pero como los instintos no se podían controlar (como los pensamientos oscuros), las brujas creyeron que era mejor que hubiesen líderes neutrales que se encargase de que los sobrenaturales sean protegidos por injusticias y al mismo tiempo, mantenerlos a raya y que no rompan el contrato. Por lo que pillaron a cinco humanos con grandes poderes espirituales y les tatuaron en cualquier parte de su cuerpo una estrella negra rodeada de flamas, brindándoles más fuerza física y habilidades. Con esto se formó la primera _Estrella_, cinco líderes, cinco puntos que formaban una estrella, cinco personas, con un sequito, responsables de que todo esté en orden…

—¿Te ha quedado claro, Ichigo? — Preguntó Rukia, con un bloc en la mano, luego de darle tal resumen. Su bloc estaba lleno de dibujos coloridos de conejos.

—Pues me sorprende que en seis años tus dibujos sigan siendo una mierda. — De premio, Rukia le lanzó una piedra en plena cara, sangre estaba saliendo de la nariz de Ichigo.

—¡No te metas con mis preciados conejos! — Le grito con la cara roja mientras Chad y Uryuu, como unos niños de primaria, miraban muy curiosos al pelinaranja, tratando de averiguar si este seguía vivo.

—Ellos se encargan de estos asuntos, nosotros no podemos hacer nada al menos que ellos lo pidan. — Explicó Renji sereno, viendo como Ichigo regresaba de la muerte. — No sé como Inoue tomó uno de los cinco puntos, pero ahora sospecho que fue así como rompió el sello que había encerrado sus poderes.

—¿Ese tatuaje es poderoso? — Preguntó Sado con su voz neutral, como de costumbre.

—Según escuchamos, los tatuajes son un hechizo creado por brujas de sangre pura de la luz, de la oscuridad y de los cuatro elementos. Parte del hechizo son gotas de las sangres de cada criatura sobrenatural. — Dijo la bajita teniente, actuando como si nada luego de lo que le paso con el Shinigami Sustituto. — Eso hace que puedan pelear contra ellos por igual.

—Pensar que lo que mi abuelo me contaba no sólo eran cuentos para dormir. — Dijo Ishida mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a Orihime con Kento e Inu.

Los demás lo imitaron. La enorme criatura, al ser asesinada por Orihime, había vuelto a su forma original: un humano. Era sólo un pibe de trece años, flacuchento y demasiado pálido, se le podía ver algunos huesos a causa de su excedida desnutrición. Tenía el cabello demasiado corto, al estilo militar y castaño.

Con la mano izquierda en la sien, la pelinaranja leía todos los recuerdos posibles del chico y se los transmitía a Kento a través de su otra mano, no quería que Inu los viese, la mayoría eran demasiado grotescas y violentas. Por eso la mirada neutral de Orihime, se sentía muy mal de que ese niño haya pasado por cosas tan horrendas. Ese chico fue secuestrado hace dos años y había pasado todo el tiempo en un pueblo abandonado, encerrado en un campo de concentración, viviendo muerto de hambre, experimentando con él con inyecciones, abriéndolo y golpeándolo para ver los efectos.

Al ver al fin el encargado de todo este dolor, apartó la mano del cadáver lo más pronto posible, ya había sido demasiado y no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a contener las ganas de llorar o vomitar. Vuelve a ver al niño, le acaricia las mejillas y el cabello. Tan joven y sufrió tanto… por eso ella iba a destrozar al responsable de todo.

—Descansa en paz. — Besándole la frente. Un brillo azul sale del cadáver y sube a gran velocidad al cielo. Ve a los Shinigamis. — Se fue en paz a Rukongai.

—Orihime. — Kento la ayuda a ponerse de pie. — Debemos llevarnos el cadáver para que Chihiro lo limpie de toda sustancia que llame la atención de los doctores cuando le hagan la autopsia.

—Ya lo sé… por favor, llévalo y pídele a Tori que no salga de la mansión que cuando llegue, hablaré con ella sobre el culpable.

—¿Sabes quién fue? — Preguntó Inu ansioso de hacer justicia.

—Sí… por favor. — Viendo a Kento nuevamente.

—¿Estás segura de qué me adelante? — Preguntó el hombre viendo discretamente a Ichigo y los demás.

—No hay problema, Inu estará conmigo para cuidarme. — Abrazando al chico por los hombros. — Además, la familia ha llorado dos años… puede que van a sufrir, pero terminaran en paz por tenerlo al fin.

—De acuerdo… ten cuidado. — Y desapareció.

—Acompáñame Inu, tenemos que ir a una parte.

—¡Claro, cuenta conmigo, Orihime! — Grito el joven, emocionado de ayudar a su líder y ser tomado en cuenta al fin.

—Espera. — Orihime decide obedecer al mandato de Renji. Voltea para ver al pelirrojo teniente acercarse a ellos con la mirada neutral de un teniente.

—Oh, teniente Abarai… ¿hay algún problema? — Orihime le habló con un tono de voz coqueto mientras endulzaba sus ojos levemente. Renji tosió para ocultar el leve escalofrió por encontrarla muy hot.

—Sólo… puede que seas una criminal por lo que le has hecho al capitán comandante, pero por lo que hemos visto, eres parte de la Estrella, así que tengo que preguntarte que fue lo que le pasó a ese niño y quién es el responsable.

Tras oírlo, la portadora del Shun Shun Rikka ladea la cabeza, notando un anillo dorado en él, sonrió burlonamente, tal parece que finalmente va a casarse con Rukia… mmm… una idea. Manteniendo su sonrisa, corta la distancia entre ella y Renji, disfrutando internamente el creciente rojo en las mejillas de Renji, si Orihime seguía así, la cara del teniente le ganaría al tono de su pelo.

—Teniente Abarai, eres un hombre realmente dedicado a tu trabajo. — Le elogió con tono seductor, colocando al hombre más tenso e incómodo, lentamente le acaricia la mejilla y acerca su rostro al de él, notando por el rabillo que Rukia e Ichigo estaban por explotar. — Pero no tienes que preocuparte, mi equipo y yo nos encargaremos sin problemas, no necesitamos a los Shinigamis.

—E-el… de-deber… es e-el deb…er… — El pobre no sabía dónde meterse, por un lado tenía a la atractiva chica coqueteándole de forma seductora, incluso podía sentir sus grandes atributos tocando su torso, y por el otro lado, tenía a su asesina prometida y a un paranoico celoso que de seguro se unirán para que no quede ni las cenizas de él.

—No te preocupes querido, te prometo un informe completo. — Y lo besa en la mejilla, un beso corto y rápido. Le dedico una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. — Y muchas felicidades por ti y Kuchiki, ya era hora. — Dijo burlona, alzando una mano en señal de despedida para luego desaparecer en fuego junto a su compañero.

De nuevo el aire entra en Renji, pero no duro mucho al sentir intensiones oscuras alrededor de él, lentamente fue girándose para ver a unos monstruos llamados Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia. Otra vez estaba sin aire en los pulmones.

—Renji~~ — Dijeron ambos con siniestras voces y brillos maquiavélicos en los ojos.

—¡ESPEREN! ¡Yo no planee esto, lo hizo ella, yo no hice nada! — Asustado y nervioso, trata de salvarse el cuello, no quería morir antes de casarse.

—¡MALDITO! — Le grita Ichigo al momento que lo patea en la quijada, mandándolo a volar.

—¡INFIEL! — Ahora fue el turno de Rukia el castigarlo, lanzándole nada menos que una de las bancas del lugar. — ¡LE ESTABAS HACIENDO UNA RADIOGRAFIA CON LOS OJOS!

Ishida y Sado, neutrales y paralizados, miraban lo que parecía ser lo últimos minutos de vida del teniente Abarai Renji.

* * *

><p>—<em>No… por favor… él no tiene la culpa de nada.<em>

_Orihime estaba amarrada en un cuarto oscuro, estaba sobre una mesa metálica mientras sus tobillos y muñecas eran sujetadas por correas de cuero con reiatsu, prohibiéndole el escape. A pesar que sólo había una pequeña luz para concentrarla sólo en ella, sabía que los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13 la estaban observando, algunos neutrales, otros tristes, incapaces de ver o hacer algo._

—_¡Por favor, no! — Insistía, esforzándose más por salir y escapar. — ¡Ya sellaron mis poderes, ya me prohibieron acercarme a Kurosaki-kun y a Karakura… no me hagan esto, también!_

—_Ya oíste al comandante Yamamoto. — Mayuri se estaba acercando a ella con un bisturí en las manos, no pensaba usarlo, pero le gusta ver su resplandor cuando comenzaba a hacer su trabajo. — No podemos permitir que __**eso**__ sea un futuro problema._

—_¡Es una criatura inocente!_

—_El día de hoy… pero no sabemos cómo será mañana… no podemos permitir que Aizen cumpla otro de sus planes. — Mayuri deposita con cuidado el bisturí sobre una mesita, luego su mano comienza en arder en reiatsu. — Esto va a doler mucho._

_Suplicando en susurros una y otra vez, Orihime pedía piedad con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no le querían hacer caso, era una traidora y lo que ellos hacían era por el bien de la balanza de las almas, por el mundo de los humanos y el Rukongai. La adolescente grita con todas sus fuerzas una vez que esa mano se adentró en ella, revolviendo su interior, buscando el tesoro. Sus gritos y chillidos se escuchaba por toda la habitación, sofocando a algunos de los espectadores u obligándolos a cerrar sus ojos mientras sus tímpanos eran devorados._

_Finalmente Mayuri saca su mano, con algo atrapado dentro de sus dedos. Orihime miraba lo que estaba expuesto, derramando más lágrimas y gemidos, sintiéndose mal por como habían terminado las cosas, no pudo protegerlo, como tampoco a Kurosaki._

—_¡AAHHHHH! — Grita llena de impotencia hasta perder la voz, ahogándose con sus lágrimas._

—Orihime, ya estamos cerca. — La voz de Inu saca a Orihime de sus recuerdos. Se sorprende al verla con la mirada melancólica y acariciando su vientre. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el estómago?

—Estoy bien. — Regalándole una sonrisa triste. — Sólo… estaba recordando.

Inu comprendió de inmediato y se entristeció como todo un perro, incluso le salieron orejas de perro, expresando también lo triste que estaba por su líder.

Habían terminado en lo más oscuro de Karakura, en dónde se reunían los criminales y drogadictos (imagínense una calle de Nueva York XD). Ignorando la mala atmosfera del lugar, caminaban como si buscasen algo… o más bien, a alguien. De vez en cuando un extraño miraba lujuriosamente el fabuloso cuerpo de la chica, pero bastaba un gruñido perruno de Inu para mantenerlos al margen.

—¿Por qué ese hombre debe estar en un lugar como este?

—Porque así no lo encuentra nadie. — Respondió su líder mientras miraba su alrededor.

—¿Y tenemos que encontrar precisamente a ese hombre, Orihime?

—El tiene un libro que necesitamos para encontrar al vampiro que busco.

—¿El responsable que buscamos es un vampiro?

—Un jodido vampiro de sangre pura. — Dijo al momento que se detiene, siendo imitada por Inu. Sus ojos le muestran una casa que lucía como si se desplomaría en cualquier segundo. — Ahí está.

—¿Ahí? — Inu frunce el ceño mientras Orihime se adelantaba al interior, pasando con cuidado sobre una pila de palos podrida. — ¿Por qué una persona _tan importante_, según tú, estaría aquí? — Siguiéndola a paso veloz para alcanzarla, se demoró un segundo.

—Las apariencias engañan Inu. — Ambos tenían cuidado al caminar para no tropezar con restos, todo un reto cuando se acercaba las una de la mañana y no había iluminación. — Nadie encontraría a una persona importante aquí, eso es astucia.

—De seguro es otro vago como ese amigo tuyo, el tal Urahara. — Hace una mueca de asco al percibir y oír a un pequeño grupo de ratas. — De seguro ni se baña… ¿Qué tiene ese hombre tan importante?

—Tiene un libro que quiero. — Entra en lo que una vez fue un baño, aun quedaba el aroma, la taza estaba en el suelo y, sorprendentemente, el lavamanos lucía "decente" en un lugar como este. — Creo que es así…

Abre el grifo de agua fría y la pared detrás de este se abre para que succionarse el lavamanos, revelando que custodiaba celosamente un pasillo secreto, unas escaleras en caracol de madera pintadas de blanco. Inu comenta que esto parece la película de Harry Potter y Orihime se rió, confesándole que su objetivo era fan del "niño que sobrevivió" y por eso hizo su escondite como la cámara secreta. La chica pone un pie en el primer peldaño y, mágicamente, la iluminación del pasadizo secreto se ilumina, siéndoles más fácil el bajar.

—¿Y nos encontraremos con la sala común de alguna de las casas de Hogwarts?

—Lo siento Inu, pero no… ellos no pudieron conseguir muebles similares.

—¿_Ellos_? Pensé que buscábamos a una persona.

—Así es, es que él vive con su hermana… son un par peculiar, mientras que él nació como un brujo de la luz, ella nació como bruja de la oscuridad, siendo el espécimen raro de su familia.

Inu detiene sus pasos de golpe, Orihime hace lo mismo para verlo, notando lo nervioso y asustado que estaba.

—¿Estamos yendo a la casa de los hermano Dinamita? — Su cara refleja más miedo, los labios le temblaban. — ¿Veremos a León y a Aurora?

—Oh no, ella ahora quiere que la llamen _Burning_, ya sabes, ardiente en ingles. No la llames por su nombre real o se enoja, lo odia.

—¡Ese no es el punto! — Le grita el joven con lágrimas en los ojos. — No se les llama hermanos dinamita por ser dulces como conejos… ¡Son peligrosos! ¡Ellos causaron que Bin Ladem tuviese la brillante idea de estrellar las Torres Gemelas con un avión! — A pesar de eso, Orihime se mantenía tranquila como una niña de seis años. — ¡Hicieron que Hitler matase a los judíos e iniciase la segunda guerra mundial!

—¿Qué te puedo decir? — La chica se encoge de hombros, volviendo a bajar las escaleras. — Un judío los hizo enojar al decirles ladrones… sólo no digas nada que los hagas enojar o se encargaran de extinguir a los hombres lobos como a shainianos.

—¿Shainianos? ¿Quiénes son?

—Exacto.

Un escalofrió recorre la columna vertebral del hombre lobo.

Al fin terminan de bajar las escaleras, terminando en una habitación que parecía ser un comedor gigante, entraban dos habitaciones ahí. Tenía un ambiente acogedor y lleno de paz, uno se podía recostar en cualquier sofá o sillón y descansar del estrés o cualquier cosa que te haya arruinado el día. Había mesas, estanterías llenas de libros y cuadros de paisajes o personas, había unas cuantas puertas alrededor de la habitación. Tenía un mini bar con copas colgando y con diferentes tipos de licores. El piso era de una cerámica de color café claro, yendo perfecto con los muebles de madera.

Una de las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a una mujer demasiado sensual (aun si tenía bastantes pechos menos que Orihime), con su cabello corto a nivel del cuello, con un mechón algo más largo y jugando con el hemisferio derecho de su cara, piel bronceada y ojos color crema, labios medio gruesos y rosados. Vestía un traje sexy de jeans, unos mini shorts y una pollera que se mantenía en el cuello, no tenía mangas y tenía un escote pronunciado en forma de gota, revelando que no llevaba sostén, pero tapando justo sus pezones, también dejaba su ombligo al descubierto. Al ver a los invitados no esperados, gruño y preparo su mano con los ojos clavados en Orihime.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, líder de la _Estrella_?

—Burning, calma esa mano, no vengo a atacarte ni nada parecido.

—Y no lo harás si yo te rebano primero.

—¿Podemos correr ahora? — Preguntó Inu con sus orejas de lobo liberadas nuevamente, sacando también sus dientes, listo para proteger a Orihime.

—Burning, sólo quiero el libro de tu hermano y matar a un vampiro de sangre pura.

La bruja de la oscuridad, Burning, detiene sus instintos asesinos por las palabras claves: vampiro de sangre pura. Odiaba a esos desgraciados por creerse reyes, así que si le pedían rastrear a uno, hasta se uniría para cortarle la cabeza.

—¡León! — Dijo con los ojos en una puerta a su izquierda. — ¡Levanta tu trasero de esa cama y ven con el libro!

—Gracias por tu comprensión. — Agradeció Orihime mientras se sentaba en un sillón marrón luego de recibir el permiso.

—Eso es prueba de que me conoces bien, Inoue Orihime. — Burning se sienta frente a ella, girando las pupilas para ver a Inu. — Puedes sentarte, no muerdo.

—Estoy bien de pie… más preparado. — Fue la respuesta del joven.

—Sé nota que eres un lobo joven… aunque no eres un lobo completo por poseer poderes Shinigami… ¿De qué partido? ¿Madre? ¿Padre?

—Es Shinigami por parte de su madre… no hables más de eso, que lo enfurece. — Le pidió Orihime mientras toma protectoramente una mano de Inu para calmarlo.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué quieres el libro del Rastreo? — Preguntó Burning al momento que se cruza de piernas. — No es necesario usarlo cuando se trata de vampiros, sólo te hace falta la sangre de cualquier vampiro… y si no me equivoco, tienes a una en tu equipo.

—Ella tiene problemas en su desarrollo a vampiro adulto… y no es cualquier vampiro, al que estoy buscando es Mahoma.

Tanto Burning como Inu reflejaron asombro, pensando en el mismo hombre, con una sonrisa maquiavélica y larga lengua.

—Como siempre, vas tras los peces gordos. — Se oye una cuarta voz que alerta a los presentes, viendo en la misma dirección.

—Hey León. — Saludo Orihime tranquilamente, a diferencia de Inu, quien se puso delante de ella como un protector.

—¿Activando los poderes de dragón que te dimos? — Saludo el hombre con una sonrisa burlesca. — Uno de mis mayores logros.

—Aunque debí haber usado los poderes de fénix. — Orihime le sigue el juego.

León río. Era un hombre de expresión relajada y tranquila, no tenía la apariencia de un guerrero o matón, sino la de una especie de concejero delgado, sin músculos, pero no había que subestimar su apariencia, era ágil, rápido y poderoso en el ámbito de la magia. Su cabello corto era de color blanco, atrás le llegaba hasta el cuello y por delante le caía por la frente, a nivel de los ojos y hasta el mentón. Sus ojos eran dorados como dos pozos de oro puro, lucían traviesos, intrigantes y misteriosos. Curiosamente, sus orejas parecían como los de un elfo, puntiagudas, sus labios medio gruesos se veían suaves y apetitosos, con un sabor a frutas tropicales y Orihime lo sabía porque los había probado una vez… aunque eso es una historia para otra ocasión. Media alrededor de un metro con setenta, así que era más alto que los demás. Vestía unos pescadores hasta los tobillos de color verde y una camisa blanca y desabrochada desde la mitad para arriba, no llevaba zapatos y calcetines, así que se podía ver sus blancos pies.

—Siempre tan codiciosa. — Se burlo León al momento que mueve su mano derecha, haciendo aparecer mágicamente sobre la palma un delgado libro que Inu apostaba que con suerte había dos hojas. — Conque quieres esto.

—Por favor. — Extendiendo su brazo para alcanzarlo, pero León aparta su librito de las garras de la mujer. — ¿Qué?

—Ya conoces las reglas, Orihime… ¿Qué gano yo? — Sonriéndole traviesamente, acercándose peligrosamente para rozar la oreja izquierda de la pelinaranja con sus labios. — Ya sabes que todo tiene un precio.

Orihime sonrió al oírlo exigir sus demandas, siguiéndole el juego, acaricia su torso desnudo suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, la piel era suave, compartiendo con el hombre una sonrisa de cómplice. Inu termina sonrojándose y se tapa la cara con las dos manos, y _Burning_ lanza un bufido y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—La sangre de ese desgraciado para comenzar. — Su dedo índice se desliza por el cuello de Orihime, terminando en el mentón para alzárselo y tener mejor vista de su rostro. — El resto, podría razonarse… — Le susurra seductoramente, con los labios a milímetros de la colisión.

—Eso es ser muy avaricioso para lo que te estoy pidiendo y lo sabes… — De un movimiento rápido, se apodera del libro. —, pero descuida, tendrás la sangre de Mahoma. — Da la media vuelta, apartándose de él para volver a sentarse.

—¡_Puaj_! — Suelta _Burning_ mientras pesca una botella de vino. — Si quisiera ver porno, me arrendaría una película o me la descargaría de internet… ¡váyanse a un motel! — Se queja y luego toma del vino directamente de la botella. — O mejor aún, lo veo en vivo desde un PUB.

—Demasiada información. — Se queja Inu, manteniendo el fuerte rubor en las mejillas y poniéndose detrás de Orihime para ver lo que contenía dentro, sin esperarse su descubrimiento. — Esta en blanco.

—No por mucho. — Y apoya las manos sobre las hojas viejas y de color café.

Se encorva como si hubiese recibido un golpe en el abdomen, pero no aparta las manos del libro bajo ninguna circunstancia, las imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad por su mente, confundiéndola al principio y regalándole una gran migraña. Tal como si hubiese recibido un orgasmo, tira la cabeza lo más atrás que puede mientras gemía, recibiendo la imagen de un condominio abandonado y después, la silueta de un hombre pisando algo que parecía ser el cadáver de una niña no más de 12 años.

Se aparta del libro de un tirón, desplomándose en el sillón individual, a punto de caer al suelo. Jadeaba fuerte, llevando una mano al pecho y la otra se limpia el sudor de la frente. Suelta un quejido, esto estaba siendo una noche larga… ¡Y lo único que quería era pasarla en la disco, enrollándose a dos o tres tíos!

—Tal parece que lo has encontrado. — Dijo Burning despreocupada del estado de la chica, bebiendo de nuevo de la botella.

—Sí. — Susurro despacio, parecido a un gemido.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? — Preguntó León mientras la ayudaba a levantarse con ayuda de Inu.

—Iré a dormir… estoy fatal, parezco un zombi. — Se queja para luego verse en un espejo. Tenía razón, estaba más blanca, no dejaba de sudar y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. — Vámonos Inu.


	6. ¡Nadie toma a mi perro y vive!

**Capitulo 6: ¡Nadie toma a mi perro y vive!**

**PASADO**

Todo se encuentra muy oscuro y frío, pero Orihime no se perturba a pesar de llevar sólo un vestido blanco puro con tiras sobre los hombros y espalda escotada. Se recogió el pelo en una corona de trenzas sobre la cabeza y en la espalda le pintaron una estrella con pintura negra y ésta sigue fresca porque le sigue sintiendo helado.

Sus ojos no se veían asustados o soñadores, sino más bien llenos de odio y también impaciente por no apresurarse la ceremonia que cambiará su destino por tercera vez. Son los ojos sedientos por venganza.

Por arte de magia se encuentra rodeada por cuatro personas que no se les podía ver el aspecto físico por la oscuridad que los protege. Orihime no dice nada pero anda pensando que ya era hora que se dignaran en aparecer. Mueve su cabeza en afirmación para que empiecen de una vez. Uno de ellos saco de sus pertenencias lo que parece ser una copa de plata que curiosamente desprende un brillo rojo sangre y si lo miras de cerca, encontraras el grabado de una estrella al fondo.

—Inoue Orihime. — La persona que sostiene la copa se le acerca a pasos confiados. — Estas aquí por ser la única descendiente de Ringo Ayumi. ¿Estás dispuesta en aceptar la herencia y dar tu vida por proteger a los humanos y sobrenaturales que corran peligro de sobrenaturales corruptos que arriesgan la destrucción del mundo?

—Si acepto. — No titubea ni un segundo mientras sus ojos desafiaban al desconocido locutor.

—Esta copa está hecha con la sangre de sobrenaturales puros y cada elegido como tú y yo que han tomado de este cáliz, adquiere los poderes y habilidades de todos ellos y ahora será tu turno de experimentar aquel regalo. — Se lo ofrece pero Orihime no lo coge aun. — Inoue Orihime, si bebes de la copa, tu destino ya no tiene marcha atrás.

Orihime levanta sus manos sin pestañear pero titubea por la imagen de Ichigo aparecer frente a sus ojos como una ilusión óptica y casi se larga a llorar si no hubiese aprendido a tener mejor control de sí misma. Ella ya sabe que si se compromete con la Estrella, es un adiós definitivo a Kurosaki-kun y todo lo que le queda en Karakura… independiente de la Sociedad de Almas que no le permite acercarse a él y a la ciudad.

Pero debe hacer _justicia_ a la muerte de su tía.

Toma la copa con delicadeza y firmeza al mismo tiempo antes de darle oportunidad al otro de quitársela. Contempla la estrella grabada al fondo del agua ahora mágica y da una silenciosa despedida a Kurosaki y sus sentimientos.

Sin dudar más se bebe todo el agua de un trago y siente la magia trabajar al instante en su sistema nervioso de forma tan dolorosa que grita y cae de rodillas. Ninguno de los presentes se movió a socorrerla, es un proceso que los cuatro misteriosos también pasaron y es algo que ella debe enfrentar sola. La espalda le quema como animal al ser marcado, incluso puede jurar que hay olor a humo.

El dolor desaparece rápido que tarda en darse cuenta de ello y ahora grita por no esperarse un paño mojado sobre su espalda desnuda luego de sufrir tanto daño. Una chiquilla menor que ella le quitaba la pintura, dejando a continuación un tatuaje.

—Bienvenida a la Estrella. — Dijeron sus ahora colegas misteriosos.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTE<strong>

Luego de recibir su café de Starbucks, Orihime se sienta en una mesa apartada de todos para ser una voyerista. Contempla la gente con sus propias preocupaciones ordinarias e ignorantes que hay más allá de lo que sus ojos ven y siente mucha envidia de ellos. A veces extraña muchos esos días que fue una ignorante como ellos.

Escucha una voz infantil. Un niño de cinco o seis años le pedía a su mamá algún dulce y la señora, sin dejar de sonreír, le pedía que fuese paciente porque aun no es su turno de ser atendidos. Se frota el vientre, si Mayuri no le hubiese matado a su bebé ahora mismo habría tenido la misma edad que aquel pequeño. Quiere llorar por ese hijo no nacido, pero se contiene para no hacer una escena pública.

Aizen la trajo a Hueco Mundo no sólo para bajar la guardia de la Sociedad de las Almas, también para engendrar un hijo con sus poderes. Orihime tenía una mente fuerte, eso es algo que él siempre se maravilló, pero igualmente consigue dominarla lo necesario para robarse su virginidad y la violaba cada noche hasta dejarla embarazada. Orihime no lo paso bien y hasta los días de hoy tiene pesadillas de esas noches. A pesar de cómo el bebé fue creado, ella nunca lo odio, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y tenía miedo de lo que Aizen podría hacerle. La criatura merece amor, no un entrenamiento para convertirse en un heredero de marioneta. La guerra acabo y ella se sintió aliviada que su hijo este a salvo de los planes del Emperador del Mal y si no puede estar en Karakura ni ver nunca más a Kurosaki-kun, al menos tenía a su hijo, alguien a quien amar y segura de no sentirse sola. Pero la Sociedad de las Almas le quitó también su bebé en un aborto. Ella _nunca_ quiso eso, su hijo no tiene la culpa, pero ellos igualmente lo mataron alegando que es un peligro.

Se fue a su nueva vida traicionada y con un vacio doloroso sin el bebé. Le dijeron que fue un varón así que le dio el nombre de Teppei y se lo tatuó en la piel junto al nombre de su hermano.

Un motivo más para odiar y acabar con la Sociedad de Almas.

Se levanta porque sabe que las lágrimas le van a ganar. Además, ya es hora de volver a casa porque en verdad anda preocupada por Tori.

* * *

><p>Ichigo camina por la ciudad con sus hermanas para protegerlas de los enemigos nuevos que invaden la ciudad usando de excusa que también necesitaba comprar algunas cosas. En realidad no tiene ánimos de nada, su mente ya tiene mucho que pensar con la universidad, el trabajo y la forma de salvar a Inoue. Lo único que quiere es un descanso, pero no va a dejar a sus hermanas a la suerte. Ya lastimaron a Tatsuki en el museo, no iba a permitir que sus hermanas pasen por eso.<p>

Yuzu sugiere pasar a una pastelería para tener algo que comer después de la cena y el par de hermanos serios acepta. Adentro está todo bastante activo y los pasteles tienen buena pinta que le provoca a la gente gastar. Las mellizas se adelantan a buscar número mientras Ichigo mira todo bastante aburrido de tanta algarabía. Sí, le encanta el chocolate, es su comida favorita y posiblemente es algo opuesto a su personalidad, pero no es para hacer un escándalo.

Alguien choca por detrás con él y pide disculpas al instante. Ichigo las acepta asegurando que no hay problema, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien es que no puede evitar gritar y llamar la atención de la gente. Frente a él se encuentra el chiquillo Inu, uno de los tipos raros que es aliado de Inoue. Inu lo miraba extrañado y casi asustado. ¿Por qué? ¿Miedo a que lo delate?

—No me vea de esa forma señor, en verdad fue un accidente. No andaba mirando.

—¡Kudo-kun! — Yuzu se acerca contenta de ver a su compañero nuevo. — ¡Que alegría verte por aquí! ¿También vienes a comprar un pastel?

—Un pai de limón… si es que consigo llegar a uno. — Viendo la multitud.

—¿Por qué no pides con nosotros? — Recuerda que anda con su hermano. — Ichi-nii, él es mi nuevo compañero de clases, Kudo Inu. Kudo-kun, él es mi hermano Ichigo.

—Un-un placer.

—Nosotros ya nos conocemos.

—¿De verdad? — Pregunta Karin.

—Lo siento Ichigo-san, pero me debe estar confundiendo con alguien más.

—No te hagas el ingenuo, tú andas con Inoue peleando contra otros raros.

—¿Inoue? — Perplejo.

—¿Orihime regreso a la ciudad? — Karin luce sorprendida.

—¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Ichi-nii?! — Le reprocha Yuzu molesta e inflando las mejillas. — ¡Debemos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida!

—¡¿Por qué actúas como si no supieras de que estoy hablando?!

—Ya basta Ichi-nii, vas a asustarle. — Karin lo toma del brazo para captar su atención.

—¡Pero él…!

—¡Pero nada! De seguro lo estas confundiendo con alguien más, después de todo eres malo para recordar las caras de las personas.

—Ven conmigo Kudo-kun, vayamos a pedir mientras nos esperan. — Lo toma de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia la multitud.

—¿De seguro que no sientes nada, Karin? — Ichigo no comprende lo que está sucediendo y se siente igual de desesperado que el día que Tsukishima jugó con las mentes de sus amigos.

—¿Sentir qué? — Karin frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. — No molestes al chico, es demasiado flacucho y torpe. — Y lo deja solo para acompañar a su hermana y compañero.

Ichigo no sabe qué hacer. ¿De verdad se equivoco de chico lobo o él está jugando?

—Es parte de las reglas del juego. — Se sobresalta de susto por no esperarse que alguien le hable por detrás y se da cuenta que es la chica Quincy pelirrosa, quien anda leyendo un libro en vez de verlo a él. — Cuando no estemos peleando, actuamos como si no nos conociéramos.

—¿Por qué?

—Para sentirnos normal de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>A diferencia de los mayores Kouki si tenía clases y piensa sobre la mala suerte que tiene. ¿Y para qué ir en primer lugar si ni siquiera eres humano? Sólo va a estar temporalmente en el pueblo. En casa, lo que la gente llama "Escuela, una prisión que les obliga a estar horas aprendiendo cosas que la mayoría no servirá", para los sobrenaturales es "Instituto, un lugar que les enseña a controlar sus habilidades y entrenar para ser un guerrero". Y lo mejor de todo: <em>NO<em> hay tareas en el Instituto. ¡Esto es una tontería! Él debería estar ayudando a Orihime y a los demás, no aprendiendo a buscar una equis. ¿Por qué los profesores de matemáticas les importan tanto si no tiene nada de interesante buscar una letra? Humanos y sus rarezas.

Por ser un licántropo que un no controla su lado perruno, come solo y en lo más alejado del patio para que no lo pillen ingiriendo la comida con la boca en el plato en vez de usar los palillos. También es porque no quiere socializar con la gente. No vivirá en Karakura por siempre y no quiere encariñarse con alguien y echarlo de menos después.

—Pierdo el tiempo aquí, debería volver a la casa. — Se come un pan entero de una mordida. — Yo también estoy preocupado por Tori y quiero ayudarla.

—Nunca creí que vería el día que un perro pulgoso se preocuparía por un vampiro.

El cuerpo inexperto del chico tiembla de miedo (tiene 12 años después de todo) y contempla con miedo dos vampiros convertidos y no puede creerlo. ¿Desde cuándo pueden andar bajo la luz del día?

—El señor Mahoma estará contento que hayamos encontrado un puberto lobito para sus experimentos.

¿Mahoma? Recuerda haber oído ese nombre en la pequeña reunión que tuvo anoche con los mayores luego que Orihime volvió a casa con Inu. Es el que anda mutando a los humanos y a los sobrenaturales preadolescentes. ¿Y ahora se iba convertir en su nuevo conejillo?

Pues entonces dará pelea porque se niega a entregarse tranquilo. No es un lobo domesticado.

Con velocidad sobrehumana corre con las uñas transformadas en garras y los ataca al mismo tiempo en el pecho. Salta antes que lo atrapen y cae sobre una rama a la sima de un árbol ya con los colmillos reluciendo con ayuda del sol.

Pero ya no hay nadie a quien atacar y no puede olerlos siquiera. ¿Se rindieron tan rápido? No, son demasiados orgullosos para permitirse perder ante un hombre lobo, más si es un niño. De nuevo trata de ubicarlos con el olfato, pero sigue sin haber rastro de aquel desagradable aroma que tienen los vampiros transformados.

—¡Estamos aquí puberto!

No solo caminan bajo el sol, también escapan de su olfato.

Por segunda vez su cuerpo reacciona de miedo mientras ve por arriba del hombro a uno de ellos a punto de atacarlo por la espalda. Aun tiene la oportunidad de salvarse por los pelos y atacar. Pero un golpe en la nuca le impide elaborar su plan de victoria y huir. El otro vampiro lo atacó aprovechando que estuvo concentrado en su colega.

Lo atrapan del cuello de la camisa antes que caiga al suelo y uno de ellos lo carga por el hombro. Entonces desaparecen con el nuevo juguete de su señora.

* * *

><p>Orihime e Inu llegaron a la casa al mismo tiempo y pueden escuchar a Mio y a Chihiro discutir sobre el destino de Tori con su evolución de vampiro y la necesidad de tomar más y más sangre.<p>

—Vamos a terminar trayendo indigentes a la casa y encerrarlos con ella en su habitación. — Se queja Inu al unirse con ellas.

—Voy a pensarlo. — Dijo Orihime sentándose en la cabeza de la mesa que luce igual a un trono. — Tengo hambre. ¿Dónde está Kento? Debe cocinar.

Puede que Orihime sea la líder, pero Kento es el niñero oficial de todos.

—Kento-san ya debe llegar. — Responde Chihiro observando el reloj y arruga la nariz. — Creí que Kouki andaba contigo Orihime.

Eso llama la atención de todos y Orihime se pone de pie para tomar postura de líder. — Debería estar en casa hace dos horas. Tiene prohibido vagar solo.

—Por eso creíamos que andaba contigo. — Dijo Mio cruzándose de brazos. — Ya tenemos demasiado con Tomoya y Tori para que el mocoso ande de parrandero por ahí.

—A lo mejor anda con Kento-san. — Opina Inu recordando que el hombre tampoco está aquí.

—Lo siento, pero nadie anda conmigo. — Kento llegó tan silencioso que nadie lo oyó y con bolsas de supermercado en las dos manos. — ¿Tori se escapó de nuevo?

—Kouki no ha vuelto. — Explica Mio.

—Chihiro. — Murmura Orihime.

La joven bruja hace aparecer de su mano un hilo de pelo que resulta ser de Kouki y lo usa como mediador para localizarlo con un hechizo de rastreo.

Abre sus ojos de shock. Puede escucharlo gritar de dolor por los diversos golpes y ver como lucha para que no lo inyecten, siendo batallas perdidas. Siente lo asustado que está y como grita que vayan a salvarlo entre lloriqueos. Al final ella consigue ver a un hombre de pie con postura de mafioso con la piel extremadamente blanca y los colmillos brillando en su sonrisa macabra.

Todas las imágenes desaparecen por no poder resistirlo más y se da cuenta que terminó en los brazos de Kento. De seguro perdió el equilibrio y él la salvo de una caída fea. Temblaba de miedo por haber experimentado lo mismo que su pequeño compañero prisionero y el sudor frío le recorre la frente. Dios, puede vomitar en cualquier segundo.

—¿Qué le paso a Kouki? — Pregunta Orihime aterrada por su seguridad. Si Chihiro quedó así, no se puede imaginar lo que le están haciendo a él.

Va a matar al hijo de puta responsable.

—M-Mahoma. — Es todo lo que dice por aun tratar de recuperarse.

Sus oyentes abrieron las bocas ligeramente y luego cambian por expresiones serias.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

Chihiro mueve la cabeza en afirmación.

* * *

><p>A Rukia le llegó un informe detallado sobre desapariciones de Hollow. Sería algo bueno si volviesen a ser almas e irían a la Sociedad de Almas, pero no es así, desaparecen por completo y eso perjudica el balance de las almas. Por eso ella debe ir a investigar con Renji al punto de referencia que les dio el laboratorio.<p>

Ichigo, Sado e Ishida fueron con ellos para ayudar. Los cinco terminaron frente a una fábrica abandonada que a Ichigo le recuerda el escondite de los Vizard. No sienten nada ahí dentro que los hacen sospechar que hay un escudo como los de Hacchi para que nadie entre y descubra lo que hay dentro.

—Siento que me voy a meter en una película de terror. — Confiesa Ishida.

—Si tienes miedo, puedes volver por donde saliste. — Se queja Ichigo y le pica justo en el orgullo Quincy.

—No hables estupideces. — Ya anda con una vena en la frente. — Lo que quiero decir es que puede lucir como un lugar tranquilo, pero en realidad está llena de oscuridad.

—¿Puedes ver algo? — Dijo Sado interesado.

—No… pero puedo percibir _algo_ que me está poniendo los pelos de punta.

—De seguro debe ser parte del hechizo que protege el lugar. — Opina Renji.

—Lo que él siente no es un escudo defensor, sino los _vampiros_ que residen allí dentro.

Todos miran al mismo tiempo a Kento de pie detrás de ellos y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos rojos no están para nada contentos y los chicos sintieron miedo por un segundo.

—¿Vampiros? — Pregunta Sado.

—Sí. Hay Vampiros detrás de todo esto, así que pueden retirarse Shinigamis.

—No me _ofenda._ — Reprocha Ishida ante los ojos serios de Rukia e Ichigo.

—Como sea, largo. Luego les diremos que pasó para su informe y se pueden quedar con el crédito.

—No nos has dicho aun lo que pasa ahí dentro. — Se queja Renji. — Se las reglas entre nosotros y ustedes, pero están desapareciendo Hollows que amenaza con el balance de las almas.

Se oye las pisadas de un animal y se puede ver acercarse un lobo enorme con pelaje naranja y ojos dorados. Detrás está otro lobo de color castaño y sobre él está Mio montada mientras Chihiro sólo volaba por los aires. El primer lobo va cambiando forma sin dejar de correr y toma la real apariencia de Orihime con pantalones de cuero negro y blusa blanca transparente que deja mostrar su sostén. Arruga la nariz apenas contempla la fábrica.

—Definitivamente está aquí, es el mismo lugar que vi en el libro de León. — Le pega al piso con el tacón de aguja. — No debimos esperar, teníamos que matarlo de inmediato y así Kouki estaría a salvo.

—Lo mejor era esperar o Mahoma habría desaparecido de nuevo. — Chihiro trata de subirle el ánimo.

—¿No son esos tu novio y tus traidores amigos Shinigamis? — Pregunta Mio apenas capta a los tres vestidos de negro. Se baja del lobo castaño apenas se detiene. — También está el mastodonte y el colega de Ichika.

—No es mi novio. — Le reprocha molesta y se cruza de brazos para desafiar a sus ex amigos. — Esto no es asunto de la Sociedad de las Almas, así que largo.

—Nos informaron de la disminución de Hollows y nos mandaron a este lugar. — Dijo Rukia enseñando el celular.

—Un vampiro antiguo y de sangre pura está elaborando experimentos con humanos y sobrenaturales preadolescentes y adolescentes inyectándoles reiatsu de Hollows y sangre de vampiro. — Les responde Chihiro. Aun se mantenía en el aire y hablaba con un tono neutro por ponerle más atención a la fábrica.

El lobo castaño que en realidad es Inu suelta un gemido de dolor mientras observa el edificio. Sus amigos sospechan que puede escuchar lo que hay al otro lado y de seguro Kouki anda sufriendo. ¡Y es solo un niño!

—No me pienso ir. — Ichigo se hace oír por sus amigos y los sobrenaturales. — No pienso dejar a Inoue sola.

—¿Y qué somos nosotros? — Se queja Mio enojada por hacerla ver como alguien sin valor o fuerza de cuidar a su amiga y líder. — No podemos dejarlos entrar. Los Vampiros _comen_ almas y los Shinigamis _son_ almas. ¡Serán _ceviche_ en dos segundos!

—Hagan lo que quieran. — Dijo Orihime para sorpresa de sus seguidores. — No pienso perder más el tiempo con ustedes que allí dentro tengo prioridades más importantes. — Hace aparecer tres pulseras doradas sobre las muñecas de los Shinigamis con un chasquido de dedos. — Eso les ayudará a no ser comida en un segundo.

—Inoue-san. — Ishida toma la palabra al percatarla tan enojada. — El enemigo ha tomado a uno de tus nakamas, ¿No es así?

—Y no te equivocas… voy a hacerlos rogar por morir.

—Y ustedes debieron quedarse con Tori. — Kento presta atención a Inu, Chihiro y Mio. — Con Orihime y yo somos suficiente.

—Kouki en estos momentos es más importante que nuestra vampiresa con problema de vicio. — Dijo Mio segura de sus palabras.

—Ella no lo pudo decir mejor. — Chihiro la apoya con un ladrido de Inu de fondo. — Somos más que los subordinados de Orihime… somos un equipo…

—… y si uno cae, los demás estarán ahí para salvarlo. — Orihime termina la oración como prueba de que acepta que ellos vengan, así que Kento no tiene más remedio que obedecer. Ahora dirige su atención a los ryoka con sus facciones serias de nuevo. — Asegúrense de no cometer un paso en falso porque no les voy a salvar el trasero.

—Estaremos bien. — Dijo Sado.

—No me confundas con los idiotas de Kurosaki y Abarai. — Continúa Ishida.

—¡Hey! — Gritan los mencionados.

—¡Van a alertar al enemigo con sus gritos! — Reprocha Rukia con una vena en la frente.

—¡Tú gritas más fuerte que nosotros! — Ichigo se defiende y solo se gana un golpe.

Renji sabe que este es uno de esos momentos que debe darle la razón a su prometida.

Orihime se ve en la necesidad de avanzar porque sus labios no se resistieron en sonreír a causa de la nostalgia.

—Retrocedan… y estén preparados Inu y Chihiro que irán primero.

Luego de un ladrido que es una afirmación en el lenguaje canino, Orihime se detiene frente de la puerta buscando el punto débil del escudo invisible que protege el establecimiento. Apenas lo encuentra inhala hondo y de su boca sale una gran bola de fuego que destruye tanto el hechizo como la puerta.

Sonríe complacida por su obra mientras Chihiro e Inu se adelantan.

—Toc-toc.


End file.
